High School Adventures
by Hikennnn
Summary: Rookie 9 and Sand family go to the same high school . The Konoha high school Read as their lives change and if they are able to find their soul mates in there . Lemon and Smutt later . Read Rate Review and Favorite . Poll on my account . vote on it for more
1. Unexpected Quiz !

Hi guys my second story right here .  
Don't worry will continue the other one it is not finished .  
This story is about Rookie 9 on high school and their lives there .  
So enjoy and read to learn more of the story .

\- Chapter 1 -

Rookie 9 and The sand trio had managed to entry the same high school . The Konoha High School which caused the Sand siblings to come and live into the City of Konoha and continue their school much to Temari's happiness since she would be more and more with her crush Shikamaru Nara in her school . On the other hand the "natives " Welcomed their friends from abroad and helped them settle in the city . It was one day away from them starting their freshman year at their high school and most of them were enthusiast to it expect from Gaara , Neji , Sasuke and Shikamaru who didn't think it was such a big deal .

To be ready for the school they had bought their uniforms a month early the girls decided to have a girls night and sleep together and do girly things while the boys just decided to not do it since it wasn't more of a boyish thing .

\- With the Girls -

The girls decided to have their girls night at Sakura's and Ino's apartment since their parents had bought them a apartment so they could live together in their high school years and would have to study more easily since their parents wouldn't disturb them there .

It was 8:00 pm and all the girls had gathered there with a bag with theirselves which contained their pijamas and their uniform for tomorrow . In the apartment now were : Sakura , Ino , Temari , Ten Ten and Hinata sitting on a circle in the living room with a cup of tea in front of them and matressess to sleep behind them as they were there with their pijamas talking about how would their life in high school be .

"Well girls we are now in High school . What are you planning on doing with your life during this period of life ? " Asked Ino Looking at all of the girls .  
"What will we do expect than to learn Ino Pig " Said Sakura with her arms crossed over her chest .  
"Well I don't plan to just stand on top of books all day like you Sakura Forehead " Said Ino protesting at the words of Sakura .  
"Well I got to say Ino is right . I plan on spending some time with a special someone and see if we can be a thing together with him . " Said Temari who blushed since she just claimed that she had a crush on somebody .  
"Well Well Well Somebody seems to have a long distance crush . Tell us who is it Temari ? " Said Ino being interested into this kind of things .  
"Well I will tell you but it has to stay between us girls . " Said Temari looking at all the girls as they gave her a nod signaling that the secret was safe with her .  
"You may laugh at it now but I have a crush on Shikamaru . Even though he is lazy I like him . He is caring and his ponytail makes him look hot sometimes . " Said Temari who had her eyes shinning with love.  
"Somebody is in love here . Anyway since we started to share our crushes I will share it too . You may have noticed it already but I have a massive crush for Sasuke . I may say it is not a crush but it is full love for him . " Said Sakura who now was fully heart shaped eyes when she finished her telling .  
"My crush is a serious person and he has some very special and beautiful eyes . He is Hinata's cousin Neji . I have liked him for a long time and I hope I can manage to tell him my feelings in these high school years . " Said Ten Ten who looked at the two remaining girls who hadn't talked yet .  
"My crush is in face an anoyying person who is a pervert and sometimes doesn't know how to behave . You can compare him with Naruto sometimes since he can become a jerk . My crush is a dog lover and sometimes a dog himself Kiba. " Said Ino as the other girls looked at her with shock . She would always pick a fight with him and not show any love and now she is saying that she somehow likes him . That Hit them hard .  
"There is only one that hasn't said anything and it is our shy little Hinata . Come on open up with us . We can hold a secret . " Said Sakura who looked at Hinata who was Blushing hard and her face was like a tomato .  
" I-i i H-Have a c-crush too . I love him since our first days at the elementary school . He is caring and treates everyone with love even though most of them hate him . He isn't very well with learning but he tries . My c-c-crush is N-N-Naruto " Finished Hinata almost fainting since every drop of her blood was now at her head and was fully red and it couldn't go redder .  
"Don't have to be shy about it Hinata . Even though he is number 1 knucklehead in the City he deserves to be loved to and you deserve to have a boyfriend so I hope you can become together . " Said Ino who was kinda surprised that she loved Naruto but she liked a knucklehead too Kiba .

"Well Girls It is time to go to bed . We will wake up early to get ready for school and make our boys like us , So light out everyone . Good night. " Said Sakura as she turned the switch off and everybody went to sleep .

\- Tomorrow morning with Naruto -

( I decided to leave the girls getting ready out since it would take me chapters to finish it so we will continue with the main character of the story . :)")

Naruto was waken up by his alarm clock which he turned off and got up scretching to get ready for the day as He went and took a shower . In the shower he got in thoughts about a certain girl that seemed to get his attention lately . Hinata Hyuga . Even though he never showed it he felt something about her which he too didn't know what it was . He finished the shower getting to the mirror and sink putting some paste into his tooth brush and started brushing his teeth . HE then got to his closet and took out his uniform . It contained a simple white shirt with KHS written into the left side of the shirt near the heart and Grey Pants . He put them on with some deoderant under his shoulders to smell good , took the School Bag and got out of his appartment closing it and puting the key in his pocket as he started walking towards the school .

After a few minutes of walking he was in the school yard as he met his best buddy Sasuke who was standing with the rest of the group Shikamaru , Neji , Gaara , Kankuro and Kiba .

"Hey guys . " He said as he went and greeted everyone with their own fistbump mode , One on top one on bottom two hand claps and a Straight fistbump to finish it all .  
And they immediately started doing their chat until Kiba announced something .

"Hey Guys check towards the entrance . It is getting hot there . "Said Kiba as all the boys Started looking that way to see their female friends comming from there all looking deadly sexy . They were wearing a white short sleeved shirt which had the same letters written on the left side as the boys , a grey mid thigh skirt and sock that went to their knee making them give the boys a heart attack from just looking . They sooooo had to thank their principal Tsunade for those uniform design in the future . The girls noticed where the boys where and walked to them .

"Hey Guys long time no see ." Said Temari who really hadn't seen them in a long time expect her brothers .  
"Are you guys ready for the school . " Said Ino who seemed rather happy to start school .  
"Well it is going to be some troublesome years I suppose . " Said Shikamaru as he turned his head up and started gazing at the clouds .  
" Always the same person . Lazy and Bored . " Said Temari earning a smirk from Shikamaru .  
"And you always a Talkative and a Troublesome one " Was all Shikamaru said making Temari pout as she got embarassed in front of the group .

While everyone was talking Naruto was busy looking at something that seemed like a miracle to him. There stood Hinata looking deadly with the uniform which showed her long and toned legs and also showed a little bit of her chest which seemed to give a u form to the shirt she was wearing at the upper section . He so wanted to talk to her right now but before he could the bell rang and made them hurry towards the school and not have time to continue their group conversation .

Their first class was like everywhere else meeting their head teacher . ( I don't know exactly how it is called Room class or home class some thing like that .) Their head teacher was Iruka Umino . He then told them their classes they would have and their teachers . Them being :  
English - Iruka Umino  
Music - Kurenai Yuhi  
Math - Kakashi Hatake  
Gym - Gai  
Health - Tsunade Senju also being Principal  
Literature - Jiraya  
Economics - Asuma Sarutobi .

After anouncing them Iruka than made another anouncnemt that made every student in the class jaw drop .  
"Today we will have a quiz to see how much you have remembered from the last year of your elementary school . I will pass the papers and you have 1 hour to complete them . It won't be a partner checking your paper I will check them and bring them tomorrow ." Said Iruka as he passed everybody a paper and Told them to start .

This shook Naruto to the base . The only way he mad enough points to join this school last year in the final test was because he cheated . Now he didn't know anything at all . He just pretended that he knew anything and started writting on the paper . "

\- End of Chapter 1 -

This is the end of this chapter .  
The other one will be written and released soon after I see some good results in this chapter and good support .  
I left it like a cliffhanger so that I don't show much of the plot already .  
I will continue Affairs In Uzumaki Family too so don't worry .  
A Shoot out to : Hanmac and Snake1980 who are giving some great ideas for the story .


	2. A Beautiful Help

Chapter 2 everybody of story #2 of mine .  
The last chapter was kinda short but it was just like an intro to the story and I didn't want to give away the whole plot .  
Enjoy Favorite follow and rate the story for more .

\- Chapter 2 -

After the first class having a surprise quiz from the things they had learned a year before most of the students were shook to the core as they got of the class to go to the next one they had and it was Math with teacher Kakashi . As the stundents walked to the class they saw that most of them were on the same class as there were Naruto Sasuke Shikamaru Hinata Sakura and Ten Ten . They decided to go and sit onto the last row of the class as Sasuke sat near the window followed by Sakura then Shikamaru Tenten Hinata and Naruto next to her completing the last row . As the class began to fill they noticed that their teacher was getting late and it had already passed the first 10 minutes of the class . Seeing that he wasn't comming anytime soon they got to talk with each other next to them to pass the time and so did Naruto as he decided to talk to Hinata .

"Hey Hinata . " Said Naruto gaining the attention of Hinata who turned towards him and blushed a little .  
" Hey Naruto . W-Whats up ? " Said Hinata as she began to play with her fingers .  
"Still in trauma of the quiz . I didn't even think it would happen and I don't think I did anything correct there too . " Said Naruto as he began to scratch the back of his head while smiling nervously .  
"I did well in it I think . I didn't think the questions were that hard . You surely didn't read anything in the time we weren't at school did you ? " Said Hinata as she began to lose her shyness while talking to him .  
" I didn't read anything while I was in school too and that's why I didn't do good in this quiz . " Said Naruto as he than took a look at her and stopped in tracks of time looking at her beautiful eyes .  
" N-Naruto is there a problem ? " Said Hinata who got concerned if something was wrong with her or with his since he was just looking at her not saying anything .  
"Sorry Hinata . Just dazed of a bit . What were you saying ? " Said Naruto as he shook his head to bring his senses back to him .  
" Nothing . " Said Hinata as she then looked away to notice that their teacher was finally here . He was a rather tall person with grey hair who went to his side and he surprisingly had a mask on his face .

"Sorry for getting a little late students . I got lost because a black cat crossed roads with me . " Was all that he said as he moved to his desk . Every student in the class anime sweatdropped at his excuse .  
"Let's go with the introductions . My name is Kakashi Hatake and I will teach you maths . Now tell me your names . " He said as the students got up one by one and started telling their name making the time pass fast as just when Naruto who was the last one in the class finished his introduction The bell rang signaling the end of the class if you can say it was a class at all .

After their 'class' They moved towards the Gym where they had their next class with teacher and coach Gai . Boys and Girls seperated ways as they went to their changing rooms to recieve their gym clothes from their respective teachers Gai for Boys and Tsunade for Girls .

As the girls were changing most of the girls eyes were at two chests . Hinata's and Temari's . They were the most busty girls in the room as they were both DD cup size and the t-shirts that they had for gym were attached to their body and showed their bust really good . And the shorts they had weren't doing much good since their filled and roundy ass would be standing high and well showed .  
"Well Well Well . At least two of us will gain the most attention today ." Said Ino as she looked at Temari and Hinata .  
" I am almost jelaous of you girls . " Was all Sakura said since she was the smallest one in the chest being a B cup but her ass did what her chest couldn't since she had the biggest ass in the room .  
"Okay enough of this now let's get out . " Said Ten Ten breaking the tension being created in the locker room .  
They all went out to see that the boys were waiting for them and their eyes became glued to the girls especially to Temari and Hinata whose boobs were pointing out . Naruto was now having a nosebleed but cleaned it off not wanting the girls to see it . They all got in lines with girls at first row and boys behind who were doing their best to not get an erection since a lot of asses were in front of them .

" Okay ladies and gentleman I am Gai and I will coach you at gym . For start you will do 20 laps around the gym and then you will play volley ball . With that being said . " He than blew his whistler he had making them run .

While they were running all the guys were eye glued to the chests that were bouncing even if they were small or large , but not to forget the asses too . They stood behind for a reason while running .

After their run they were made into 2 6 people groups to play volleyball as they began to play . In the game Hinata having the difficulty to move from her big boobs couldn't get ready for a ball that was coming towards her as it hit her in the head dropping her to the floor . Naruto who wasn't playing rushed towards her immediately and looked to see an unconciness Hinata .

"Take her to the Nurse right now . The others continue playing . " Said Gai as Naruto took Hinata in his arms Bridal style and took her to the nurse . Arriving there he saw a black haired woman with a nurse uniform and a nurse cap on her with a name tag on her showing her name . She was called Shizune .

"What happened to her ?" Asked Shizune in concern as she rushed to the girls .  
"She was hit by the ball in a volley ball game and lost connciness and the coach asked me to bring her here . " Explained Naruto with Hinata still in his arms .  
"Okay bring her to my room and lay her on the bed . " Said Shizune as Naruto nodded and sent her to the room she told him laying her on the bed as Hinata got a unpleasnt exxpression on her face as she left Naruto's arms . Naruto only smiled at that .  
"Now you watch on her until she wakes up until I get you a pass letter to go and sent her home after that . What are your names ?" Asked Shizune taking a paper to writte the names.  
" I am Naruto Uzumaki and She is Hinata Hyuga . " Said Naruto as he took a seat near the bed .  
" I will be back shortly . " Said Shizune as she left .

Naruto was watching at the peaceful face of Hinata waiting for her to get up as he saw that the girl started to move her eye caps until she opened them to see a guy in front of her watching over her , but not just a guy her crush Naruto . Feeling embarassed she got up sitting on the bed making her boobs stand in front of Naruto's face as she got all red from the embarassment almost fainting again. Naruto got up getting himself out of the unpleasnt situation as he began to explain her what happened and what was going to happen .

" Look Hinata you got hit by a ball in the head and got knocked out in the gym and I took you here . Now the nurse will come with some pass letters so we can go home and me taking you there to be safe you arrive there safely not getting any concussion or anything . So now you need to go and change in the locker room and get ready to go . " Said Naruto making Hinata blush hard at the thought of her crush walking her home . After a minute Shizune was back with two letter excuses of them getting home early as then Hinata got to the locker room to change and after a few minutes was back to see Naruto holding two bags , his and hers .

" No need to hold my bag Naruto . I am not that hurt you know . " Said Hinata as she attempted to get the bag from him .  
"But you are still hurt and you shouldn't lift anything heavy . It can lose your balance and make you fall down to the gorund . " At this Naruto had a point and Hinata didn't disscuss anymore as they walked to Hinata's house .  
" By the way Hinata we didn't get to eat lunch in school . Do you want to go and eat some ramen at a great place I know ? It is on me . " Said Naruto .

" No need Naruto , I am not that hungry ." Said Hinata but a growl from her stomach told the opposite . She blushed hard and Naruto giggled a little .

" You see . You are hungry come on let's go . Food also makes your pain go away . " Said Naruto as Hinata this time just nodded and went to eat .

After half an hour they were done eating and went towards the Hyuga estate . They arrived there shortly as Naruto handed the bag over to Hinata and turned around to walk away but was stopped by Hinata .

"Thank you for your help and food today Naruto . I really look forward to repay you . " Said Hinata as she blushed hard and gathered all her courage she had and finally gave Naruto a kiss on his cheek as she then rushed inside tomato red face leaving a shocked Naruto at the entrance . Touching the place where she had kissed him he turned away to walk home .

That night neither of them could sleep as they had an unexpected encounter with each other and both were happy that that ball hit Hinata in the head .

\- Next Day -

Naruto woke up in the morning with two things in his mind , Hinata and yesterday's quiz . He woke up doing his daily routine until he heard door bell ring . He went to the door to open it to see his brother at doorway . He widened his eyes in surprise since it had been more than 10 years since he hadn't seen him .

"Hey aren't you gonna let your twin bro inside ?" Said Menma .  
"Of course I will come on get in you bastard . " Said Naruto as he opened a way for him to get inside and hit him in the shoulder hard .  
"What was that for ? " Asked Menma in surprise at his brother's actions .  
"For not fucking writting or comunicating with me for 10 years . Do you know how lonely I felt ? " Said Naruto as he started sobbing .  
"Hey hey don't be a baby now . If I give you some news will you stop crying a be a man ?" Said Menma making Naruto look at him with watery eyes .  
"Only if it is worth it . " Said Naruto .

"Well the thing is that I will move here with you and I won't leave again in a near future . Besides I found our god father . " Said Menma making Naruto the happiest person on the world hearing three great news .  
"Really who is he and how did you find him ? " Asked Naruto getting intrested in the topic .  
"I can say that he found me when he was doing his 'researches' in the city Waves where I was all the time . He told me that he was from Konoha and that I should move here to be with you . He also put me in the same school as you but we have some classes different . He is a Literature teacher and he is Jiraya . " Said Menma as he finished his tale to him and went to his brother putting an arm around his shoulders . " You see brother all of those seperated years that we were across from each other now we will live together and even go to the same school . " Finished Menma .  
"Speaking of school if we don't go now we will be late. " Said Naruto as he got up running towards where his bag was , taking it and getting to his brother . " Where are your books and uniform by the way ?" Asked Naruto .  
"Jiraya said he would give them to me at school with my uniform and all the stuff I need . " SAid Menma getting up and following his brother .  
"Ok let's go now . And by the way don't you even dare to make any moves at a girl called Hinata Hyuga . " Said Naruto as he walked forward .  
"What ? I don't even know her . " Said Menma confused .  
"Just let's go ." Said Naruto as Menma caught with him and continued walking with him to the school .

\- At The School Yard -

"Where is that dobe ? " Said Sasuke not seeing Naruto anywhere .  
"Yeah , He is never late at school . What is holding him up ? " Said Shikamaru .  
"If he won't show up quick he is gonna be late for the first class with our head teacher . " Said Sakura looking at her watch to see that Naruto had only 5 minutes more till the bell rang .  
"I hope he comes soon . " Said Hinata as she looked at the gate to see 2 figures comming closer .

As the figures came closer everyone was confused . They thought they were seeing doubles since there seemed to be 2 Naruto one Yellow haired and one Black haired .

"Hello Guys , Sorry for being late . " Said Naruto as he greeted his friends .  
"Naruto . Did you clone yourself or I am seeing doubles ." Said Sakura who was really confused .  
"OH I nearly forgot . He is my twin brother Menma who was for more than 10 years away and Now he is here and will come to the same school with us . " Said Naruto . " Menma , This is my group of friends that I mostly grew up with . " continued Naruto .  
"Hi I am Kiba " Kiba extended his hand and Menma shook it  
"I am Menma nice to meet you . " Said Menma  
"I am Neji "  
"I am Sasuke "  
"I am Shikamaru "  
"I am Neji "  
"I am Hinata " 'So this is the Hinata he said not to make a move at . My brother has a good choice in women ' Thought Menma as he then turned to the other ladies .

"I am Ino "  
"I am Temari "  
"I am Sakura "  
"And I am Ten Ten " Said Ten Ten finishing the introduction and the bell rang signaling for them to go to their next class .

Their first class for today was with Iruka and he would give them their quiz results . Naruto was worried since he didn't do good and maybe they would kick him out of the school for doing low .

After a few minutes Iruka came in and everybody rose to greet him . Iruka noticed about the new student .

"Hello there new one . Why don't you come here and introduce yourself ." Said Iruka as Menma got up and got to the black board .  
"Hi everyone . I am Menma Uzumaki , the twin brother of Naruto . I look forward to be a good friend with you all and to have good time together . " Finished Menma .  
"Okay now go sit to your place . " Said Iruka as Menma did what he said and went to his place sitting in front of Naruto since the last row was the same as the other day .

"Everybody now I have the results with me . I will give them to you . I have to say most of you did good but the best was Hinata since she had all of them correct and the worst one was Naruto who had only one answer correct . The two of you will stay here for a bit after class . " Finished Iruka and then continued with the teaching he had in plan for .

After 45 minutes the bell rang as the class began to empty leaving Naruto HInata and Iruka inside only . Hinata and Naruto were courios what he had to say to them since one was the best and one the worst .

"Naruto you were basically the worst result in all of the freshman year as you did only one correct . On the other hand Hinata did the best and is a good example for the others to learn from . Now what I suggest is that Hinata becomes your tutor and helps you out with the lessons because I don't want to see any of this results from you in any subject not just mine and If you do the same than You will even lose the ability to come to this school or you will do the freshman year again next year . Hinata will become your tutor only if she wants of course . So what do you say ? " Finished Iruka as he looked at two of his students .  
"I can take any help I can get and If Hinata wants to help me then I will gladly accept . " Said Naruto who looked at a blushing Hinata and hoped she would say yes .  
"W-W-well I accept to be his tutor and help him if it makes him have better grades . " Said Hinata as she blushed more if it was possible .

"Okay then it is settled . You can discuss where and when you will have your training sessions and I hope you make progress . Now you are free to go ." Said Iruka as he sat on his table to be ready for the next class .

Hinata and Naruto left the class to see Menma waiting for them at the door .  
"What happened inside there ? " Asked Menma worried if something had happened to his brother .

" Nothing . I now have a tutor to help me with my studies . " Said Naruto scratching the back of his head while smiling .  
"Ohh so that is what happened . Okay then I will leave for my class . See ya guys later . " Said Menma as he left for his next class .

"By the way thanks for accepting to be my tutor Hinata even though you didn't have to ." Said Naruto.  
"It is okay . I would love to help you with your studies and I don't mind it at all." Said Hinata.  
"Well can you give me your cell phone number so we can discuss when to have our tutoring sessions ." Said Naruto . Now Hinata was boiling at what she heard . Naruto wanted her cellphone number . That was unbeliaveble .  
"O-O-of c-course . Here it is . " Said Hinata as she wrote his number at a piece of paper and passed it to him .  
"Alright then . Here is mine too . " He gave her his number as he registred hers in his phone .  
"Which class are you next ? " Asked Naruto .  
"Economics with Asuma , you ? " Said Hinata .  
" The same . Let's go should we . " Said Naruto .

This was the happiest day for Naruto and it was still the begining of the day . He reunited with his brother , learned who is god father was , got his crush to be his tutor and got her phone number too . Could this day even get better .

\- End of chapter 2 -

How Do You Like Them Apples .  
Naruto has a brother .  
Continue reading to learn more about the storyline and all other things .  
Chapter three will be back soon .  
Tell me which story should I update next . :) ;p


	3. Heritage Discovered

**Chapter 3 of the story is here and if you think that the second chapter was shocking with Naruto having a brother than you have something big comming your way .  
Find out right now what it is .**

\- Chapter 3 -

Naruto and Hinata walked towards their next class next to each other both being happy that an opportunity to be more and more together had come to them by Hinata being his personal tutor and help him in his studies in the coming year . They soon reached the class to see Ino Sakura and Sasuke being on the same class with them . They waved at the two of them calling them to sit next to them and so they did with Hinata sitting on the right of Ino followed by Naruto .

"Where were you two till now ? " Asked Ino .  
"As you know we had a talk with Iruka-sensei and that is what held us till now . " Said Naruto answering Ino .  
"And what did you talk about with Iruka sensei since he wouldn't keep you if there wasn't something to it . " Said Sakura wanting to hear more of the story of what happened .

"He said that I needed to have better grades and results in the future from that quiz and to be sure he put me with a personal tutor . And the said tutor is sitting on my left so don't continue this anymore than this . " Said Naruto wanting to close the conversation since he wanted to have another talk today with another teacher and it was his said GodFather Jirayja .  
"I hope you don't do anything other than studying in your sessions . " Said Ino teasing the two of them who turned bright red enough to make light for a dark room .

"I-I-ino . Stop it we aren't a couple to do that kind of thing . " Said Hinata who blushed more and more from Ino's latter comment .  
And with that the conversation was over and the bell rang signaling that the class was on . Being their first time with this class for the year they did the usual thing and introduced theirselves to their teached and so he did to his students . After the introduction being it a literature class they started talking about some known authors and debating about them until the class was over and the classroom got emptied only Naruto remaining in there with the teacher .

"Can I have a moment with you , please ?" Said Naruto .  
"Sure what is it ." Said Jirayia somehow knowing what he was about to say .  
"I heard from my brother that you are our god father . I want to know how come that you are our god father and what happened to our parents since we haven't ever met them in our lives . " Said Naruto wanting to get answers from his god father .  
" I have to tell you now have I not . Okay here goes the story . Your father was president of a prestigious company who was going on an international trip with your mother when the airplane had difficulties and smashed onto some high mountains killing everyone on the plane along with your parents . When that happened you were already born both of you one year old and were left to me for care until they returned which they never did and me not being a parental type gave the two of you to the social care for orphaned children who raised you till you were six and that was the time when your brother Menma got adopted by a family of the Waves who couldn't have children and that is how you seperated . The thing is that the parents who adopted Menma died on a car accident gratefully Menma being not harmed on the accident and he got under the care of the Waves city until now when I met him on the Waves City and regognized him so I told him to come and live here with you . Your parents while alive made you a bank account with an amount of money in it so it would help you when you would be older and would start higher schools . So that's it of what happened to your family and as for why am your god father , It is because I was your father's advisor and tutor when he was younger so he trusted you two to me when you were born . " Said Jirayja finishing the sad story about the life of Naruto's family .  
"So at least they took care of us by putting money on our names to help us . I thank you for even the small time you had us in your care and now for reuniting our family . And if it doesn't matter to ask , Can me and my brother take those money now since we surely need another appartment to live in since mine has only one bedroom and is very small to hold 2 people in it ?" Asked Naruto wanting to know if their money could be used right now .  
"You need to know that at least you have in your account over 500000 dollars in it . As for the appartment I will take care of it no need to touch that money for now . You can use it later , I will buy you a house for you two to live . It is the least I can do to the memory of your parents who gave me the trust to look over you . I will make it possible for you to use that account everytime you need it . I will inform you for your house and account latter on so till then do what you can and sleep how you can . Now you would want to go since it is lunch time and you will miss it if you don't go ." Said Jiraya.  
"Thank you very much for reuniting me with my brother once again and thank you for what you are doing to us . " Said Naruto hugging him as he then left the classroom going to the canteen to meet his friends and his brother .

He rushed towards the canteen to see that his friends had gotten a table and had saved a place for him to seat near Hinata . He took food from the serving table and went to sit there and greeted his friends . He started to tell his brother and his friends of what happened with his godfather and all of the class were surprised and shocked as much as Kiba who was sitting in front of Naruto at hearing that he would by them a house and at the amount of money they had on their account spit the rice he was eating on Naruto's face making his uniform whiter from the rice .

"You can't be serious right ? He offered you to buy you two a house and it is all from his wallet . You must really be joking . " Said Kiba who was sitting near Ino .  
"That's what he said and I told it to you so believe it or not it is your choice . I am really happy that our parents let us something to help us ." Said Naruto who looked at his brother to see that he was as happy as him .  
"Well we are happy for you two since you won't be leaving anymore from the social help and you will be reunited again . " Said Hinata who had another thought on her head expect this but decided to ask Naruto later about it .

After a couple of minutes the lunch break was over and they all left with Naruto and Hinata at the end of the group . This was the time to ask him the question thought Hinata .

"Naruto Can I ask you something ?"  
"Sure what is it that you want to ask? " Said Naruto waiting for the question from Hinata .  
"Now that you discovered your heritage and fortune you have will you get another paid tutor or will you keep me ?" Said Hinata who thought that he would get a more proffesional tutor now that he had money .  
"Is that even a question . Of course I will keep you as my tutor . Don't think that Now that I have money I will change as a man . Besides I don't think I can find a more beautiful tutor anywhere so don't ever think about that anymore please . " Said Naruto as He then kissed her on the cheek making her go completely red almost fainting on the hall .

After the lunch the day went normally with them having Math again with Kakashi who was again late then having Health with Tsunade finishing the day and got ready to go home .

"By everyone " Said Sakura who was getting walked home by Sasuke and so was Ino by Kiba , Temari by Shikamaru even though he thought it was troublesome , TenTen by Neji and at the gate were left Menma Naruto and Hinata .  
"Well Bro why don't you give me the appartment keys since I will get there faster and why don't you walk Hinata home . " Said Menma as he looked at the two of them .  
"If Hinata wants to then ok . " Said Naruto .

"Of course you can Naruto . Thank you . " Said Hinata who blushed .  
"Okay than . Here are the keys for the apartement . " Said Naruto giving his brother the keys as he went home and he turned the other way with Hinata to walk her to her home for the second day in the row .

Naruto and Hinata were walking quietly the whole road until Naruto decided to break the silence .  
"Hinata . How would you like to have our first session of tutoring tomorrow after school if you have time . " Said Naruto .  
"I don't have anything planned for tomorrow after school so we can do it . Where do you want to make our sessions ? " Asked Hinata .

"We can either do it at library or the park since my apartment is small and my brother is there too so it is not an option . " Said Naruto wanting to hear Hinata's suggestion .  
"We can do it in the park since the libraries are mostly more boring even if you are studying . " Said Hinata while giggling .  
"The park it is then . " Said Naruto as they finished their conversation and found their selves at the gates of Hyuga estate .

"What time do you want to go there ?" Asked Naruto .  
"Why don't we talk that via cellphone and we can discuss more . " Said Hinata .

"Okay then . See ya till tomorrow . " Said Naruto as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek for the second time today and this time Hinata was ready and kissed him on the cheek as well . With that Naruto turned around and left for his apartment .

\- With Menma -

Menma was walking down the street to go home when he heard a scream come from an alley next to him and it was a female scream . Wanting to know what caused it he ran towards the alley to find a red haired girl surrounded by 3 thugs and her clothes place from place torn which meant they wanted to rape her . Wanting to save the girl he went to them and punched the guy in the middle hard on his face sending him away to the ground .

"Leave now if you don't want to be in the same fate as your friend . " Said Menma with anger in his voice making the boys squirm in fear taking the guy on the ground up and running away .

"Thank you for your help . They wanted to rape me and they would if it wasn't for you . " Said the girl sobbing in tears as she started crying .  
"It's okay now . They are gone no need to cry . " Said Bolt as he crouched near the girl taking her in a hug to give her comfort . After a few minutes the girls stopped crying and looked at the guy who was hugging her .  
"Who are you and do you have where to go from here to be safe ?" Asked Menma concerned about the poor girl .  
"My name Mei Terumi and I have just come today from the Waves City to come to the Konoha high school . I have no parents and no place to go here . I was hoping to find an apartment for rent here but they shoved me into this alley and wanted to rape me if it wasn't for you who saved me . " Said Mei who stared to get up .  
"I am Menma Uzumaki and I live with my brother . IF you want to come with me till you find a place then it is okay . No need to fear since I won't do anything to you and nor will my brother . " Said Menma .  
"Are you serious ? This isn't a joke right ? " Asked Mei confused why would somebody who didn't know her help her .

"I am an orphan like you and I just came to this city to so if you want to be safe then come with me . I promise nothing will happen to you . " Said Menma looking at Mei's eyes . Mei saw that he was speaking the truth and decided to believe him since he was the one who saved him .

"Okay then I will come with you but just until I find a apartment . " Said Mei .

"Deal . Here take my hoodie and put it on since you don't want to walk like that . " Said Menma taking off his hoodie and giving her it so she could at least cover the places where her sweater was torn .

She than took the bag of clothes she had and walked with him towards his apartment . After reaching it Menma opened the door letting her in as he then followed her inside .

"If you want a shower than go ahead and take it . You have spare clothes right ?" Asked Menma .  
"Sure I have them in my bag . Don't do anything that you will regret while I am showering . " Said Mei as she took some spare under wear with some jeans and sweater and went inside the bathroom closing the door from inside .

While Mei was Showering Naruto came inside the apartment to see a bag there and Menma sitting on the couch .

"What is happening here ?" Asked Naruto .  
"Somebody has moved in with us temporarely . I will tell you the story later when she comes out of the shower . " Said Menma .

"SHEEE ?" Said Naruto in surprise since his brother had brought a girl inside their apartment .

\- End of chapter 3 -


	4. Moving In

Chapter 4 of my 2nd story is here . Thank you guys for supporting this and the other story so much and that makes me write as much as I can only to see you guys make good review and favorite a lot . You haven't disappointed me till now and I hope I will not disappoint you too .  
Without further delay let's go on with the story .

\- Chapter 4 -

Menma and Naruto were standing in the living room watching TV until they heard the shower go off . They waited a couple of minutes looking at the door to open as so it did revealing a fully dressed girl with long red hair that went to her thighs and with green eyes . Mei looked around the living room to see a boy that looked like Menma but his hair were yellow and saw that he got up to greet her properly . Naruto walked towards the foreign girl as he extended his hand to her .

"Hi . I am Naruto Uzumaki , the twin brother of Menma . " Said Naruto as Mei accepted his hand and shook it lightly .  
"I am Mei Terumi. Nice to meet you Naruto. " She said as she moved towards the couch where Menma was sitting and sat near him as Naruto went to an chair like sofa looking at Mei and Menma .  
"Now you too tell me what happened and how come that Mei is at mine apartment ." Said Naruto as he wanted explainations .  
"I was looking for an apartment to rent when 3 guys shoved me into an alley and started to tear my clothes apart wanting to rape me . They were going to do it if your brother hadn't come and help me making the thugs get away . He then offered for me to stay here until I found an apartment and told me that I would be safe here so I accepted the offer and now here I am . " Explained Mei the situation to Naruto .  
"That is all the truth Naruto and I didn't want her to stay at the street and something like that happen to her again . You have to understand my actions . " Said Menma .  
"If that is the case then welcome to the Uzumaki residence , even though it is not much but you can stay here as much as you want . " Said Naruto smiling from ear to ear making Mei's face turn from worried to happiness .  
"Thank you very much , Naruto . I will never forget this . " Said Mei smiling from the happiness of staying here with them .  
"I have a better idea for your apartment problem and I think I solved your problem . Me and Menma will shortly move to a house that our godfather will grant us and I am sure there will be enough space for you to live to and no need to pay anything such as rent or payment . What do you say ? " Said Naruto as something unexpected happened as Mei launched herself at Naruto hugging him tightly almost knocking his air out of him .  
"You two today just made me the happiest person in the world . Thank you , thank you so much . I will never be able to repay your kindness . " Said Mei as she continued hugging him as tears of joy started coming out of her eyes wetting Naruto's shirt .  
"So it's settled then . Me and Naruto will sleep here in the living room and you take the bedroom until we move from here . " Said Menma .  
"No need for that I can sleep in the living room . Don't get uncomfortable . " Said Mei as she whiped her tears getting up from hugging Naruto .  
"That is not even going in consideration . You are sleeping in bedroom and that's it . " Finished Menma .  
"If you insist than Ok . Thank you guys again . " Said Mei sitting to where she was earlier hugging Menma a little too and sitting straight joining the guys at watching TV .

Naruto and the others were watching Tv until Naruto's phone vibrated telling him that he had recived a message . He opened the message to see it was from Hinata . He then read his message .

"Hi Naruto , Did you go home yet and how are you doing with your bro ? "  
Naruto smiled and started replying to her .  
"Yeah I came home earlier . Me and bro are doing good and he has brought a girl home too from when he was coming here . Shocking huh . Tell you the story tomorrow at school . " He sent the message waiting for Hinata to reply and so did she .  
"Ok . What are you doing Naru . "

"Nothing special just watching TV with my bro and the new Girl . What about you ? "

"Just laying on my bed doing nothing . Still wanna do tutoring tomorrow afterschool ?"

"Of course I do if it is with you :) ;) . When do you want to do it ?"  
"How about 4 pm to meet at the park entrance ? Cool with you . "

"Yeah that's cool . And don't mind bringing the books I will bring mine so you don't have to take anything heavy with you . "

"Then I will bring something to drink then if not the books . Is that light enough for you ;) "

"That's good . "  
"So who is the new girl ? "  
"Her name is Mei Terumi and she has just moved from Waves City . Will see her tomorrow at school no worries . "

"Ah Ok then . "

They continued texting each other until it was half to 1 am and decided to go to bed since they would go to school tomorrow . Naruto laid on a mattress on the floor as Menma took the couch meanwhile Mei was at Naruto's bedroom . They driffted to sleep soon .

\- Tomorrow morning -

Naruto and Menma were woken up by the smell of something cooking at the kitchen as they saw Mei in her school uniform and with an apron on her cooking them breakfast . They got up taking turns at bathroom as they too got in their school uniforms and sat on the table waiting for their food .

"You didn't have to Mei but still thanks . " Said Naruto as Mei put in front of him a plate with bacon and eggs as she did the same with Menma and herself than sitting down and starting to eat .

"That is the least I can do for you guys for taking me in and saving my life yesterday . " Said Mei as she took a bite from her bacon .  
"We didn't say that you had to repay us or anything " Said Menma as he finished his food fast and took the plate to the sink .

"But I want too . " Said Mei as she too finished together with Naruto as they put the dishes into the sink to wash them when they came back .

"Okay now that's get going . You should meet my group of friends . They are amazing and are real friends. " Said Naruto as he took his schoolbag and went to the door to be followed by Menma as he had his school bag too that he had recieved from Jiraya the other day with his uniform and Mei who had no schoolbag since she would take her books today from the school .

They left the apartment closing it and walking the three of them towards the school . Walking towards the school Naruto heard a voice call him from behind .

"Naruto-kun wait . " Called a familiar voice behind him as he turned around to see a beautiful pair of pale eyes and indigo hair .  
"Oh Hinata . Hi . " Said Naruto stopping as Hinata caught up with them .  
"Good morning everyone . Can I join you ?" Said Hinata as she looked at a unknown girl to her which she suspected was the new girl that would come with them at school .  
"Sure . We are going the same way aren't we ?" Said Naruto as he then wanted to introduce the girls to each other . "Hinata this is Mei Terumi . Mei this is Hinata Hyuga . One of my best friends . " added Naruto as the two girls shook hands .  
"Nice to meet you Mei . Welcome to Konoha . Hope we can be best friends . " Said Hinata smiling at the new girl .  
"Nice to meet you too Hinata . Hopping for the same too . " Finished Mei as then they continued their walk towards the school .

They soon reached the gates of Konoha High . At the gates were standing a group of boys and girls who seemed to be awaiting their arrival .

"Whenever you come to school Naruto , you always seem to bring new people with you . " Said Ino as she noticed an new girl .

"And you are always here ranting about something always . " Replied Naruto making Ino pout . " Anyway guys this in Mei Terumi and she will be comming to school with us at the same year . She has just moved to Konoha and right now is standing with us at my apartment but will be staying with us at the new house too . How it came to this you will learn at lunch since now it is nearly time to get inside . " Finished Naruto .

Everybody introduced themselfes to Mei as the bell rang and Mei went to principal's office to get her schedule and her books . She saw that in the next class she was with Menma in Biology with a new teacher in school named Orochimaru . They went to their class as Naruto and Hinata together with Sasuke and Sakura went to their Math class . As they were waiting for their teacher to come Hinata got in deep thoughts thinking about Mei living with Naruto and Menma at the same house . She didn't want her to do any moves at Naruto since she wanted him only for herself and she had to claim him as hers before she did any move on him . Dazed off thinking she didn't notice Naruto looking at her worried of what was wrong .

"Hey Hinata anything wrong ? " Asked Naruto waking Hinata from her dazed state as she shook her mind to come to her senses and looked at Naruto .  
"Nothing wrong Naruto , just dazed of thinking that's all . Sorry . Were you saying anything ?" She asked worried if he had said anything to her and she hadn't listened .

"No nothing just thought something was wrong with you , that's all . " Said Naruto .  
"Oh Okay then ." she said as she then looked forward waiting for the class to continue .

30 minutes later they saw the door open to reveal they teacher Kakashi who had came to class just five minutes before it would end . He just left them do what they wanted since there was no point at starting teaching now . After 5 minutes the bell rang and the class emptied .

Meeting at the halls with the rest of their friends they waited there having some chit chat seeing that in the next class together would be Menma Naruto Mei and Hinata . Their next class was music with Kurenai . They walked to their next class to find it rather empty as they took the liberty of choosing of where to sit as they went to the middle row near the window as Naruto sat near the window with Hinata on his right followed by Mei and Menma . The class started filling as the bell rang for the class to start as Kurenai told them that today they would practice a song all together and they would be free if they did good to do what they wanted as long as they were silent . After 2 tries they got the song right and they were told they were free to talk or do anything as Kurenai sat on her desk and started doing some paper work . Wanting to get more friendly with the others Mei wanted to start a conversation with Hinata .

"Hi there Hinata . " Started Mei earning the attention of the blunette as Hinata turned towards her .

"Oh Hi Mei . What's up ?" Said Hinata .  
"Not much . Wanted to know if you were busy after school since I hoped we could walk around the city and you can show me some good places . Just want to get close with you guys since I don't have any relatives in this city . " Said Mei .

"Oh sorry Mei . Me and Naruto are going to park to have some tutoring since I will tutor him .I am sorry can't come . Why don't you take Menma with you and together you can discover some good places since he too is new here ? Just saying . " Said Hinata as she pointed at Menma .  
"What about me ?" Said Menma as he turned towards two girls .  
"Hinata was saying if you and me would go and take a walk around Konoha so we can get to know where are the attractive places , shops and such . What do you say ?" Said Mei looking at Menma in the eyes .  
"Is there anything in particular you want to do or just wander around ? " Said Menma hopping she wouldn't say they had to go shopping since shopping with girls would be tiring and boring .

"My idea was getting to know the city better and it's places so yeah just wandering around . At first . " Said Mei with a smile on her face .

"Guess I will come with you then . But not 3-4 hours shopping tho . " Said Menma .  
"Deal." Said Mei as she then kissed him on his left cheek to seal the deal .

Taken by surprise Menma touched the place she kissed him and blushed a little . Hinata and Naruto giggled at the sight of Menma blushing . Menma then shook his head lightly to come to normal as he glared a little at his brother to make him stop but it was for nothing since he continued to giggle . He just let it go and put his arms on the desk as he put his head on top of them looking like he was sleeping . The rest of the class went quietly as it was coming to an end when Mei shook Menma to get ready to leave class to find out he had taken a nap already . She shook him a little more forcefully and he woke up with sleepy eyes . Mei Hinata and Naruto laughed at Menma who had taken a nap in middle of the school . Soon the bell rang and they went out of the class to see their friends on the hall and walk with them to the next class that was economy with Asuma . They were walking towards the class when an announcment was made by principal revealing that Asuma was not here today due to some personal business and the class that had with him were free that hour and could have lunch earlier . The whole group walked to the canteen to find it rather empty as they got their food and sat on a table together . After that Mei told them the story of how Menma saved her from some rapers and how she got to stay on their place . They got shocked a little and to lessen the tension Ino made a comment of Menma being a shinning armor knight who saved little princess as both Menma and Mei blushed at the comment causing the group to laugh at them .

After the lunch the day went on smoothly as they seperated at the gates to go home and today Naruto didn't go to walk Hinata home since they would meet later on again and walked home with his brother and Mei . They opened the apartment door getting inside as they put the bags on the floor and sat on the couch . Naruto was sitting watching Tv when a message came to him . It was from Hinata .

"What do you want to study today .?" Said the message as he started replying .  
"You tell me . You are the tutor . "

"How about economics . Take the book and a notebook with you . "  
"Okay than meet you at 4 . "  
"Will bring something to drink . :) See you ." Ended Hinata the conversation as Naruto looked at the clock to see it was 2:30 . He had 1 hour and a half time left so he decided to take a long shower as he took a towel and a pair of boxers and went in the bathroom .

After a couple of seconds shower was heard turned on as then Mei went to the bedroom where her clothes were to change from her uniform and to get ready for her walk with Menma . She wore some tight dark jeans that showed her forms perfectly with a white shirt that was with buttons and she left the top 3 buttons open showing a little of her cleavage . She then let her hair straight down and walked out of the bedroom . Menma looked at the girl that came out only to leave him with his mouth wide open from her beauty and how sexy she looked . Not wanting to say anything out of place he got up and took his bag inside the bedroom to change for himself . He wore a black hoodie with some blue jeans . He got to the living room and sat on the couch near Mei . After a couple of minutes later Naruto came out of the bathroom with his towel around his waist as he walked to the bathroom to get dressed as he wore a orange and black shirt and some black pants . He looked at his watch to see it was 3:30 and he got to his bag emtying it and leaving only the economics book and notebook inside . Closing his shcoolbag he gave his brother a spare key for the apartment in case they came before him as he left the place to go and meet Hinata .

As he approached the park at the entrance his eyes caught something that to him could only be described as an living angel . Her hair into a pony tail going to her upper back as she wore a lavender colored sleeveless shirt which showed her forms followed by some tight stretch pants purple colored and some nike shoes making her look deadly sexy . He looked at her left hand to see a plastic bag with 2 sodas on it . Deciding not to make her wait longer he walked towards her. Seeing her from close made her even gorgeous if possible .

"Hi Naruto . " Said Hinata as she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek .

"Hi Hinata . " Said Naruto kissing her too on the cheek as then they seperated . "You look great . " Complimented Naruto making Hinata blush a little .  
"Thanks Naruto . You don't look bad for yourself either . Shall we get going and find a place to sit ?" Said Hinata .  
"Of course . Come on let's go . " Said Naruto as they walked in the park .

While walking Naruto couldn't take his eyes of her . Her sleeveless shirt being open a little at the sides would give him a small look at her big and round tits as she walked they would bounce a little. After a walk they found a picnic table with benches at the sides and decided to go and sit there . They sat on the same side since she would help him with his studies . They both opened up the sodas as Naruto took the book out and they looked at the first chapter of the book . They started working on it a little some of it being hard for Naruto as Hinata would try to explain it to him . After she would explain it to him they would seem much more easier and he would get them easier too . Hinata started giggling at Naruto at his remarks as he couldn't learn something this easy earlier . Hearing Hinata giggle sounded like music to his ears as he started looking at her in the eyes . Hinata stopped her giggling as she saw Naruto look at her eyes as she too got lost at his ocean blue eyes staring at them . They started leaning to each other as they were getting closer and closer their faces inches away . Their eyes closed as they closed the gap between them and their lips were on each other's . It was a small and passionate kiss as they then seperated from each other .

"Hinata . I Love You . " Said Naruto which took Hinata by surprise since she didn't expect him to say those three words to her . Her long time crush saying those things to her .

"I love you too , Naruto-kun . " Said Hinata as she then kissed him again in the lips . This time the kiss was even more passionate as Hinata leaned more forward to him hoping on his lap while sending her arms to his neck holding him close to her . She succeeded getting on his lap as she put her legs at his sides .

Wanting to get her closer and not let her go ever from his lips if it was possible Naruto put his hands around his waist pulling her closer . Hinata was enjoying being this close to Naruto as she started moving her lips with his in synch which looked like their lips were dancing together . Wanting to experiment more with her Naruto started sucking at her lower lip asking her for permission to her mouth which she gladly gave opening her mouth to him as Naruto put his tongue inside her mouth exploring her inside mouth as she did the same with his . Feeling the need for air both of them , they seperated from each other breathing heavily catching up their lost air . They were touching their foreheads together as they smiled at each other .

"Hinata . Do you want to be my girlfriend and maybe something more when the time comes ? " Asked Naruto as he was silenced by a kiss from Hinata .

"Is that even a question . I have been waiting for this moment my whole life ." Said Hinata as she gave him a small kiss on his lips .  
"Thank you Hinata for being a part of my life . " Said Naruto as he kissed her again .  
"And thank you for being on mine . " Said Hinata .  
"Since it looks like the tutoring is over , how about we go and grab something to eat then maybe go do something ?" Said Naruto as he looked at her eyes .  
"Well we made great progress today and we should do this more often too . Let's go to grab something to eat. How about some Rames since it is your favorite ?" Said Hinata with a wink at him .  
"How did you know Ramen is my favorite food ?" Asked Naruto surprised .  
"That is what you mostly get in school at lunch and you taste like Ramen too . " Said Hinata as she kissed him on the lips . After the kiss they got up putting the books inside the schoolbag as they threw the remaining sodas on a trash can walking to the best place they knew for ramen .

\- With Mei and Menma -

After Naruto left the place they shortly did too . Menma locked the place with his key and started walking with Mei to wherever she would like to walk . They decided to walk the opposite way from where their school was . They started wandering around the city seeing it had a lot of big building and some great places too . They found a place called Hokage Monument which was a hill with four faces on it which seemed to be heroes from an ancient war that happened . They decided to go up the hill and on top of the 4 faces as they now had a great view of the city and it's beauty . As they reached their destination they looked at the city until Mei decided to ask a question .

"I have been wondering , Why did you same me that day when you could easily join them and rape me ?" Asked Mei out of blue making Menma look at her serious .  
"I would rather kill myself than rape an innocent girl who had just come to this city just like I did and hurt her without any reason . I saved you because I didn't even want to imagine what would happen if they succeeded on raping you . They could easily kill you after they were done . So I took action and stopped them before anything further hapened . That's why . " Said Menma dead serious .

"And I am glad you did that desicion since if they succeeded in raping me right now I would have already jumped from this hill down there . I wouldn't be able to live my life with the memories of me raped and knowing I couldn't have any relationship with anybody since they would think I am a slut who gave herself to anybody she could . " Said Mei as she looked at Menma with teary eyes .

"No need to cry for it now . It has passed and won't happen again as long as I am alive . " Said Menma as he went closer to Mei .

"Thank you Menma ,thank you for everything . " Said Mei as she hugged Menma holding at him tightly .  
"I am here for anything you need . " Said Menma wrapping his arms around her as he gave her a kiss on top of her head and placed his head on top of hers giving her as much comfort at him as he could.

"I am kinda hungry . How about you ?" Said Mei as she left his arms .

"Yeah I havn't eaten since lunch too . What do you want to eat ?" Said Menma .

"Anything but I havn't eaten any good pizza in ages . Wanna go and have some pizza ?" Said Mei looking at Menma .

"Okay , let's go then and find any good pizzeria . " Said Menma as they walked together down the hill and back into the city .

They walked the roads of the city near each other as they kept looking for any pizzeria . While walking their hands would touch occasionally making them both pull their hands to themselves but when their hands touched this time Menma decided to grab her hand and not pull back anymore . Mei looked at him as he just smiled . Mei smiled too as they continued their walk . Soon they found themselfes in front of The Hokage Pizzeria (Got the idea from the President Pizzeria that actually exsist and is the most famous .) . They decided to get inside and were welcomed by a hoster and he told them for a place to sit as they both ordered medium size pizzas . After a couple of minutes of walking their pizza's arrived and they started digging in them finding that they were the most delicious thing that they ever tasted . (For me pizza are the king of the food . ) They soon finished their meals as Menma did the payment and asked the hoster for the number of the restaurant since he would need them for any delivery at a near future and the hoster gave it to him gladly . After that they left the place as this time Mei put her hand on Menma's and they started walking home since it was getting darker and decided that they found their favorite place in Konoha .

They soon arrived to their apartment as they opened the door to find out that Naruto had still to come back . They decided to play a movie from the small collection of Naruto playing a comedy one . As the movie continued they laughed their asses off as they couldn't stop laughing with the movie . In the middle of the movie they heard the door open as Naruto came in happier than he could ever be as he smiled from ear to ear . He put the bag on the floor and joined them watching the movie . Soon the movie was over and they decided to go to bed as they did their usual formation .

\- Tomorrow -

The two twins were woken up by the smell of breakfast . They got to the table eating up their food as then they got to the school . When they went there they got the news that today was gonna be a no school day since there would be a long council meeting with the teachers involving their plans for this year . They were happy since it was Friday and they had it free . Soon they noticed that Jirayja was comming to them as he went over to Naruto .

"Naruto , I got you your new home . Go to your apartment and a truck will wait there for you to fill it with your things and that person will move them to your new house . Here is the address of it and here are the keys with the credit card I promised you from your money . Have fun in your new house ." Said Jiraya passing him a piece of paper , keys and a credit card . Naruto then turned to his friends and said .  
"What do you guys think about a party at my new house today after we move the things there . It is friday and we can have a sleepover at my house if your parents allow that . " Said Naruto to his friends .  
"Cool with me . Always up for a party . " Said Kiba with a grin .  
"Me too . I don't have who to ask permission from . " Said Sasuke as he was an orphan too since his brother was driving the car drunken along with his parents causing them a fall of the cliff from the road and death .

"Me and Sakura live alone so we are up for it . See you guys there . " Said Ino .  
"Me and Hinata have to ask her father for it but I don't think he will have a negative response . " Said Neji .

"I surely will come and will bring my brothers too . " Said Temari .

"Troublesome but I will manage to come . " Said Shikamaru .  
"Me too . Se you there guys . " Said Tenten .  
"Okay then this is the address of my home . Writte it down and see ya there . " Said Naruto to all as they wrote down the address .

As they gave their responses they seperated as Naruto Menma and Mei went to their apartment to see a truck waiting for them . They put their things on it and hopped inside the truck it leading it to their new house .

\- End of Chapter 4 -

This was chapter 4 guys . Hope you liked it . I tried to make it longer this time but not that long as to make you lose interest in the story as I lose when the chapters are extremely long .

The thing with Mei Menma fanart is open and you know the reward so please if somebody can make some good fanart send it to me .

Till the next time Bye Bye :)

Love you guys for 50+ favorites and 50 + follows in Affairs in Uzumaki Family


	5. Party is ON!

I'm back ladies and gentleman . Here is chapter 5 of this story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writting it . Love you guys for the support . I decided to update this story next because I want them to be balanced somehow with each other and not one to be very forward and one not worked with . Even tho maybe I don't tell it very good with words but I really love you for the support .  
With that being said let's continue .

\- Chapter 5 -

Naruto Menma and Mei were sent to their new house by the truck that was holding their things . When they got in front of their house their jaw dropped to the floor as they looked at their house not to see a normal house but a Mansion . It was a 2 floor mansion but it's width showed that it contained many rooms and was huge . They got their bags and the packs they had and started putting them inside . They walked to see a large hall . They went to a room which was the living room to see it was massive and it contained some leather furniture with a glass table . In front of the furniture was a large Led TV which was a Smart and UHD (Ultra High Definition ) one . After that they moved to the kitchen to see that it was fully packed with everything they needed to cook or make things plus the fridge was full of groceries and drinks . Then they decided to go upstairs as they saw that there were at least 6 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms there . At the end of the hall was the master bedroom which had it's own bathroom inside and had a king size bed . They decided that Naruto should take that bedroom as Mei took one to the left of it and Menma one in front of Mei's room . They put their things inside their rooms and putting their clothes in their closets as then they put their valuable things that they had in their places and the things Naruto took from his apartment to the living room as decoration .Realizing that they had one part of the house undiscovered they went at the back yard to see a swimming pool there unfilled with water but it looked functional and they had a garden there that looked beautiful with the flowers it had . After doing all the work they needed they all took a bath and got into some other clothes . Then they went to the living room and waited for their friends to come . It had already gone 2 pm since they started making themselves home . They decided to put on something on tv until they would come as they wondered through the channels and finding a movie there . They watched the movie until it ended . They looked at the clock to see it was 4 pm and were wondering if they would come or not until a bell rang at the front door . The three of them walked to the door to find all of their friends at the door gate with some wrapped boxes on their hands and their school bags with clothes for the sleepover .

"We thought you wouldn't come . What took you so long ?" Said Naruto to them .

"We couldn't come here unprepared and without gifts for your housewarming party . " Said Hinata with a smile on her face .

"You didn't have to , really . " Said Menma to the others .

"But we wanted and are you letting us in or what ?" Said Ino .  
"Of course come on . " Said Mei as they opened the walkway for them to get inside .

They walked to the livingroom as they put the presents on the table and sat on the furniture . After some minutes of talking Naruto decided to start the party as he put on youtube on his tv and put on some music to dance as they all started to dance at the music . It was disco like music at first and they started getting in the middle of the room . After some time of disco music they put on some slow music to dance as they started getting in couples and moving slowly to the music as the ones who were dancing had some crushes on each other Mei didn't have with who to dance until Menma appeared in front of her offering her his hand for a dance . Mei put her hands on Menma's neck as Menma put his hands on her waist and they started to move slowly . The others did the same as they were in same position dancing slowly . Naruto and Hinata were dancing until Naruto leaned forward to Hinata and locked his lips with hers kissing her as they shocked the others . They stopped the kiss and looked around to see that they had stopped the music and everyone was looking at them wanting explainations .

"I think I am not the only one that wants an explaination at this and I want it now . " Said Ino as everyone was looking at the couple .

"Calm down Ino . No need for aggression . It happened yesterday when we had our tutoring session Ok . " Said Naruto .

"I knew something was up when you came back yesterday all happy and smiley . " Said Mei as she remembered when he came back last night .  
"You guys just had you first session of tutoring and you are already kissing on them . Man you really are onto each other . " Said Sakura looking at Hinata with a 'good job girl ' look on her face . Hinata only blushed a little .  
"Okay . We are happy about you two but how about we open the gifts and order something to eat since I am really hungry . " Said Menma wanting to break the attention from his brother a little .

"Totally agree . " Said Kiba . "Know anyplace to call for delivery food ?"Continued Kiba while looking at Menma .  
"Who wants pizza ?" Said Menma as everybody lifted their hand in the air . He smiled and said . "Sit down and I will order some right away . " He said as he took out his phone dialing the pizzeria they were yesterday with Mei. He ordered 12 pizza and sat with the others to open the gifts as they waited for food .

"Okay who is first ?" Said Naruto as he had Hinata on his arms waiting who would give him their presents first .  
"What about the two presents of mine ?" Said Sasuke with monotone voice . He handed the boxes to Naruto as he unwarped them to find that in one of them was a PS4 console completely new and in the second one were 3 additional PS4 controllers with some games which consisted on COD:AW , COD:BO II and a Fifa 2015 .  
"Man you are so dope . Thanks man but you didn't have to." Said Naruto as he put down Sasuke's gifts and was ready for the others one .  
"Mine is next . I hope you will like it . " Said Kiba as he handed him a box which had some holes on it .  
Wanting to know what it was Naruto opened the box to reveal a white puppy with brown on his feet and some black on his chest and on his tail . "As you know my family owns a dog care center and my dog Akamaru had mated with a female and he is one of his puppies . I thought you needed a new member on this huge house ." Said Kiba with a smile .  
"Wow man thanks I love him ."Said Naruto as he took the puppy out of the box revealing it to the others as the girls went in AWE mode at the cute puppy . Naruto held him near to his face as the puppy started licking him . He put him down and whiped his licks from his face .

"I think he loves you ."Said Kiba glad that they liked his gift.  
"Me and Ino have a common gift and it is for the woman in the house . It will help you if you will live with them ." Said Sakura as she handed Mei a small box . Mei opened it to reveal a red full body apron which had it's sides lacied with black .  
"Thank you girls I like it a lot . At least I won't have to worry for my clothes when I cook for the boys ."Said Mei laughing .

"I guess I am next then ."Said Neji as he lend Naruto a gift . "Hope you like it ."  
Naruto opened the present to find inside of it 3 I pod there all different colors , one yellow one black and one red . Naruto took one of each and passed the black one to his brother and the red one to Mei . "I love it Neji thank you ." Said Naruto as Mei and Menma agreed and thanked him as well .  
"Okay I am next . " Said Ten Ten as she approached Mei with a small but a little long box . "It is for the lady of the house . "  
Mei opened the box to see that inside of it was a kitchen knife seathed in a black warp seath . Mei took it out to see that it was shiny and very sharp as it would cut meat with just touching it . "Thank you a lot Ten Ten . It will be very useful for me . " Said Mei while putting the knife back on it seath and putting it aside .

"I have something for you too Mei" Said Hinata While handing her a box . "It shall combine well with the last 2 gifts you took from us girls . "  
Mei opened yet another box to see inside of it a cooking book which was written by a master chief . "Sure it does combine . Now you girls really made me a housewife didn't you ." Said Mei as the girls started laughing .

"I have a gift for another one too not just you . " Said Hinata as she went to Naruto and sat on his lap. She then reached to his lips and gave him a kiss on his lips . All the others in background went eyes wide open with the boldness of Hinata . The two of them then seperated and Hinata leaned on Naruto not getting off from him .  
"I brought you something too and so did this lazy ass here ." Said Temari pointing at Shikamaru who let out a Troublesome from his mouth . She then handed them the boxes as Menma opened them since Naruto was busy hugging Hinata . In there were two identical Samsung S4 in one box as in the other one were 3 necklaces with a kanji in it that meant family . "The first one was from Shikamaru and the second box was from Temari .

"Thank you very much guys , we really appriciate it . "Said Menma .  
"Me and my brother are sorry since we couldn't bring you anything . All of this came suddenly to us and we weren't prepared ." Said Gaara .

"No Need to be sorry none of you needed to bring gifts but since you did thank you ."Said Menma .

After they finished the gift opening the bell rang as it informed that the pizza guy had arrived . Menma went up to the door paying the guy and bringing the pizzas inside as they sat all on the kitchen dinning table . They started eating the pizza and soon were finished not leaving a slice uneaten as they ate it all . After the food the boys decided to have a little competition going as Naruto set up the console and put on COD AW as the first ones to play were Naruto Menma Kiba and Sasuke . It was a first to 15 game as they were all going up closely till the end until Naruto took the win winning just one kill more than Sasuke . After that they took shifts playing as Shikamaru Neji Kankuro and Gaara were able to play too and they did it for like 2 hours while the girls were talking to each other on the couches and tormenting Hinata getting info from her as how she did make the move with Naruto . As the boys finished they session they sat all on the floor as the girls joined them and decided to have a typical Party game . TRUTH OR DARE . They took an empty bottle in the middle as Ino decided to take the first spin . The spin finished and the point of the bottle was aiming to Kiba .

"Truth or dare , dog boy ?" Said Ino with a demanding voice .  
"Dare me anything . I am not scared . " Said Kiba confident .

"Anything . Alright then ." Said Ino as she took a thinking position comming up with a great idea . " I dare you to get over here and kiss me . Think you can do that . " Said Ino as she thought about it and it was a win win situation since she had a crush on him .

"Thought you were doing a dare here . Not a problem at all . " Said Kiba jumping across the room and at Ino locking his lips with hers and pushing her on her back as he got on top of her . They started as a simple kiss later it escalating into a french kiss as their lips started moving more and tongues got involved . As they were going deeper and deeper Naruto decided to make a comment .

"I have a lot of rooms here . Want one ? " Said Naruto as the others started laughing making Ino and Kiba stop . They sat up as Ino and Kiba were still looking at each other .

"Not a bad kisser as for a dog that you are . " Said Ino at Kiba with a wink .

"And you are not bad yourself lil kitten . And if I remember correct it is my turn so here we go . " Said Kiba spinning the bottle as it than landed on Shikamaru . "Truth or dare ." Said Kiba with a grin .

"Even though it is troublesome , I chose dare . " Said Shikamaru lazy as ever .

"You want a dare , I wil give you a dare . I dare you to tell Temari how much you like her and how you keep talking about her when we guys are together . " Said Kiba with the biggest grin on his face . Both Temari and Shikamaru were more red than when Hinata would blush . Temari because that her crush liked her and Shikamaru because his friend had gotten his secret out .

"You really are troublesome you know that you mutt . Alright I openly accept that I have some kind of feelings for Temari and I like her a lot even though she can be troublesome sometimes . Happy now . " Said Shikamaru as he felt some hands at his face turning him sideways .

"You really feel like that for me ?" Said Temari as she looked at Shikamaru at the eyes with a serious and hopefully look .

"Yeah I do . I really Lik..." Shikamaru was cut off as Temari put her lips on top of his kissing him , but ending it shortly .

"And I like you a lot as well."Said Temari as she gave him a peck on his lips and then seperated as Shikamaru took the bottle spining it landing on Sakura .

"Truth or dare "

"Dare ." Said a confident Sakura .

"Okay let's think about something then . " Said Shikamaru thinking of what to dare her until he heard Temari whisper something in his ear as he smiled . " I see . I dare you to kiss Sasuke and make out with him right here in front of us ." Said Shikamaru as Temari had adviced him to do so since she told him about her crush on him .

Sakura didn't make any sound as she got up and got onto Sasuke's lap as she wrapped her legs around him and looked at him . After a few seconds she launched herself at him locking lips with him as she put her hands on his hair pushing him towards her wanting more of him as Sasuke sent his hands on her back pushing her towards him as he than traveled his hands down to her ass filling his hands full as he groped them making Sakura moan in the kiss as Sasuke used this opertunity to shove his tongue on her mouth exploring her mouth and Sakura joining him into a tongue wrestling. Needing air they seperated with a line of saliva from both of their mouths . They smiled at each other as no word was needed . Sakura then turned around still not leaving his lap as she took her bottle on her hand and span it on the floor . It landed on Mei .

"Truth or Dare Mei . " Said Sakura .

"Seeing how the dares are ending I choose Truth . " Said Mei as she didn't want to kiss anyone tonight .

"Okay then . I have a question . Do you think of us as your best friends from now or you still are not convinced that we are your friends and that you can believe us ?" Said Sakura .

"If anyone wouldn't think somebody that accepted her immediately on their group of friends not her or his best friends then he or she should be a fool or an asshole . Of course I think of you as my best friends . In fact you are my first best friends I ever had since I never really had much friends at all ."Said Temari as everyone was smiling at her at her response .

And we are glad that you think of us as your best friends ." Said Sakura with a wink at her . Mei then took the bottle and span it landing on Ten Ten .

"Truth or Dare ." Asked Mei .

"Dare me . " Said Ten Ten .

"Okay then if there is one that you really like in here from the boys then go and kiss him . " Said Mei smiling . Ten Ten blushed at this hard . Feeling embarrased to make such a bold move she turned red but she didn't have what to do against it since she wanted a dare . She slowly got up and started walking towards a pale eyed boy .

As she reached the guy she liked she crouched at his face level and gave him a kiss on the lips . The one she was kissing was Neji and he gladly accepted the kiss bringing Ten Ten in his arms deepening the kiss . After a few seconds they parted and sat near each other not doing anything else . After that they decided that it was enough TRUTH OR DARE for one night and stopped it and saw that it was time to go to bad . The girls took their bags and started heading upstairs together with the boys to find a room to sleep . After what happened downstairs they had no problem sharing the rooms .

Hinata got in the master bedroom with Naruto and his puppy following them inside . Mei was alone in her room and so was Menma on his own since they didn't have to share with anyone . Ino and Kiba went at the room next to Mei's as Sasuke and Sakura went on the one next to Menma's . Neji and Ten Ten to another room too and the sand brothers took one to sleep as well as they were brothers and no problem sharing a room together .

\- Naruto and Hinata -

They got into their room Hinata seeing that it was almost the same size as her own but his may be bigger . She saw as Naruto laid on his bed on his back and sighed tired from the day . She giggled at him earning his attention .

"What's so funny ?" Said Naruto sitting up .

"Nothing why do you say it ."Said Hinata moving closer to him .

"You just giggled at me there . Do I look funny ?" Said Naruto smiling at Hinata .

"You looked funny as you looked tired on the bed . You never are tired as I know you . " Said Hinata giving him a butterfly kiss on his lips . "By the way can I use the bathroom to change ?" Said Hinata moving to her bag and grabbing some pijamas .

"You can change right here , I don't mind . " Said Naruto grinning .

"Narutooo . Don't say such things ." Said Hinata blushing hard imagining herself striping in front of Naruto . She shook her head removing those thoughts from her mind .

"Just kidding of course you can use it while I change here . " Said Naruto getting up as he went to one of his drawers and pulled out some night shorts with a t-shirt to wear as he removed his day clothes and put on his night ones . He sat on his bed as after a couple of seconds Hinata came out of the bathroom with a pair of purple and lavender pijamas as she was holding her clothes on his hands . She put them on her bag and them moved to the bed only to be stopped by the puppy as he was slightly bitting her lower pijamas end stopping her from moving . She picked him up bringing her in front of her face as she sat near Naruto playing with him .

"I thing him and me share the same mind ." Said Naruto as he was patting the puppy on his head .

"What makes you say that ." Asked Hinata .

"We both love you . " Said Naruto as he kissed Hinata on the lips putting one hand on her cheek holding her steady . He parted away when he heard a whimper from the puppy .

"Have you thought of a name for him ?" Said Hinata as she saw the puppy wagling his tail .

"No I haven't . You have any idea ?" Said Naruto .

"How about Bonnie ." Said Hinata as puppy gave a small happy bark while waggling his tail more .

"I think he loves it . Bonnie it is . " Said Naruto as he put Bonnie on the floor near the bed in carped as he took one small cover and put it on top of Bonnie to keep him warm at night .

After that Hinata got in the bed as Naruto followed her in getting in front of her . He leaned forward kissing her on the lips then kissed her on top of her head as he took her in his arms holding her near him . Feeling comfortable on his body Hinata put her head on top of Naruto's hard chest as she started driffting to sleep . Seeing that Hinata was going to drift soon Naruto gave her one last kiss on her head making her cuddle like a cat at him .

"Good night Hinata ." Said Naruto as he closed his eyes to try and sleep .

"Good night to you too Naruto . " Said Hinata as she pushed herself closer to him driffting to sleep .

\- End of chapter 5 -

Not much of a chapter I agree but more is to come and more interesting things so stay tuned .

I know the name of the dog sucks but that's what came to my mind and I decided with it .

The picture of the story is changed with a little modified Hinata that looks like Mei now . Hope the admins don't make anything to remove it since it doesn't show anything from private parts . Love you all .

Don't forget to vote on the poll I have created to see what you want next .

Peace out .


	6. Double Date

Hey guys decided to postphone the update of the other story for some time and continue with this one , because I just don't feel like writting that one now . I is not stopped permenantly I promise but don't feel like writting that's all . Enjoy the rest of the story and I am thinking of starting another story but that's just a thought for now .

\- Chapter 5 -

\- Time skip 2 months -

It had been two months since they had moved to their new house and a number of new couples were linked since that day . Now they were all officially together expect Menma and Mei who still didn't have a girl-boy friend . Living together Menma and Mei were getting closer to each other over time .

Right now Hinata and Mei were at mall shopping . Mei needed a new winter coat and Hinata was there to help her and see if she would buy anything for herself . They were going through shops and got to the last one for clothing on that mall . They had been on all the other ones there but nothing seemed the right one for Mei. They started looking shelf from shelf hopping to find what would make Mei happy and fit her . They stopped on a crimson red jacket which had a hood atached to it with a little fur at the sides of the hood and sleeves .

"You should try this one for sure Mei." Said Hinata picking up the jacket and handing it to her friend .  
"I think we found what we were looking for .Let's see how it fits ."Said Mei grabbing it from her friend and putting it on . She felt warm in it and it matched with her hair . It was just the perfect one . "I'm taking this one Hinata ."  
"Finally ."Sighed Hinata as they went to the cashier and paid it .

After that they decided to have some lunch and sat on a small restaurant at that side of the mall . They ordered a burger and a cola for each and waited for them to be served .

"So how is your life with Naruto and Menma going . " Decided to ask Hinata.  
"It's pretty good . I imagined it to be a complete mess living with two boys but it is not that much . Only Naruto makes a little mess with his clothes sometime . Menma somehow for a boy he is keeps things tidy . That's less problems for me . " Said Mei as their food arrived , they thanked the waitress and digged on their burgers .  
"How about school you like it here ?" Asked again Hinata .  
"It's pretty good . I have some amazing friends and teachers are good too. How are you and Naruto going ? Let's talk a little about you now ." Said Mei .  
"He is just perfect for me . I love him so much and he loves me back . Plus tonight we are going out on a date . How about you , have you found a special one at school or at the city ?" Asked Hinata leaning forward on table with her head on top of her palms like a child waiting for a goodnight story to be told .  
"Nahh , I don't have a boyfriend . " Simply replied Mei .  
"It can't be just that . There must be somebody you like . Tell me everything ."Said Hinata hopping for her to talk .  
"Okay , since you insist but don't judge me OKAY ?" Said Mei .  
"I promise ." Said Hinata .  
"I kinda like Menma . Ever since he saved me that day from those thugs who tried to rape me I felt an attraction towards him . Now I am getting to know him better and he is a pretty nice person . He has good looks too . I love his black hair and those blue piercing eyes. That's all okay . " Said Mei taking a huge sip from her cola almost ending it .  
"So you haven't talked to him about how you feel ." Said Hinata earning a head shake from Mei in return . "How about you and him come with me and Naruto on our date . I am sure Naruto wouldn't mind and you too can spend more time together . " Said Hinata making Mei almost choke on her food .  
"You can't be serious right . Why would he accept to go on a date with me ?" Asked Mei .  
"Because you are a beautiful girl and he wouldn't want to miss a date with you . Besides I have seen the way he looks at you , and I am sure he likes you too ."Said Hinata smiling .  
"You really think so ?" Again asked Mei with a little blush appearing in her face .

"I am sure of it . So I am messaging Naruto telling him we that we are having two more at our date and let him tell Menma to get ready for it ." Said Hinata taking out her phone and messaging Naruto.

"Hey Naru , Our date became a double date . :):) Get Menma ready too because he and Mei are going out with us tonight. I will get Mei ready . :) See ya later .Luv ya ." and she sent the message soon getting a reply from Naruto .  
"Cool . Told him and he will come . See you at 7 pm at your house . Cant wait . :) :D" Read out loud Hinata for Mei to know too .

"You see I was right ."Said Hinata as she hung up her phone and put it in her pocket .  
"Seems like you were . By the way I have nothing to wear for a date .Can you help with it . " Said Mei .  
"We can buy something here since we are already here . I am sure we can find something cool for you . " Said Hinata as she got up from the table leaving money on the table for the food as Mei went next to her and they went for another tour on the mall .  
"By the way Mei why don't you cut your hair a little bit . I think they are way too long ." Asked Hinata .  
"I don't know . It's been years since I cut them . If you say so I think we can do something about it . " Said Mei with a smile .  
"Okay once we find something cool for you to wear , we are going to cut them down a little ."Said Hinata as they reach a clothes shop .

They entered the shop looking around for anything good to wear for their dates as they went through the shelves . After a couple of minutes Hinata found a nice nice white shirt with long sleeves and buttons . Mei tried it out and it fit perfectly . After that they went on a shoes store and they found some good shoes with just some small heels not much high . They followed the shoes with a dark blue tight jeans that Mei loved and they were set to go . After getting out of the mall Hinata led Mei to a hair saloon when Hinata usually would cut her hair . They entered the saloon only to find it empty without any other costumers . 'Perfect' They both thought at the same time as Mei sat on the chair . The hair dresser asked her how much she wanted to cut her hair and Mei said she wanted them to be a little bit higher than middle back size and the hairdresser went to work .

"Make her look good cuz she has date tonight ." Said Hinata to her friend hairdresser as she took a magazine to read while waiting .  
"Don't worry . The guy wont even recognize you . " Said hairdresser as she went to work .

After an 40 minutes of cutting and trimming the hair the worker was done as she had cut the hair as Mei wanted and now she had two bangs of hair leaning from her shoulders on front and behind it was rather straight than it used to be. She got up hugging the worker and paying her with a little extra for the excellent work she did . After that they went straight to Hinata's house . They went straight to her room upstairs and opened Hinata's closet to choose for Hinata . She simply took a purple sweater with light blue jeans and some normal shoes .

They looked at the clock and it was 6 pm as they started to change their clothes from their usual ones to the ones they chose . They put some deoderant and wore they new clothes and now they stood in front of the mirror putting some eyeliner and some mascara making they look deadly beautiful .

After a couple of minutes the bell was heard as they took their purses and cellphones and went downstairs to open the door and find on the other side Naruto and Menma . They walked forward and went to meet the guys . Hinata went straight to Naruto giving him a kiss on the lips as Naruto returned it while Mei just had a little chit chat with Menma , Menma complementing her on how good she looked and that her new hair style looked good on her .

"You got a hair cut ?" Asked Menma  
"Yeah , you like it ?" Replied Mei with a slight blush .  
"I like it a lot . You look great in this style . Now shall we get going ?" He said extending his hand to her to take it .  
"Sure ." She said accepting his hand as they turned to the couple who were waiting for them and they started walking .

"So what do you guys want to do ?" Asked Naruto .  
"How about a movie or some dinner ?" Answered Hinata as she walked beside Naruto .  
"Dinner seems good to me . How about you Mei ?" Said Menma looking at her .  
"Good for me too ." She answered simply .  
"Okay let's go and find someplace to eat . " Said Naruto as they continue to walk more and more until they found a good italian restaurant . They asked for a table for four and a waiter led them to a corner of the place and gave them each a menu . They went through it and the waiter returned taking their orders and leaving them . They had a little chat until their food came to them and they started eating on . Naruto had pizza along with Hinata , Mei had sphagetti and Menma had some pasta with chesse .

As they continued to eat Menma was starting to get paler and paler as his face was now a yellow . He earned the attention of his friends and brother as he was feeling a little dizzy .

"What's the problem Menma ?" Asked Naruto going by his side .  
"I think this pasta had eggs on them . Sometimes they give me allergic attacks sometimes they don't . Now they are and I need a doctor ." Said Menma as he was feeling the need to vomit but stopped himself .  
"Okay let's get going . I know where the hospital is and we can reach it fast . " Said Naruto leaving cash on the table and putting his brother's arm on his shoulders walking him to the hospital . After 5 Minutes they reached the place as they put him on a bed and a doctor came to look over him . He said he just needed a syringe of anti allergic and he would be okay like nothing happened . At this Menma's face became paler .

"What's the matter now ?" Asked Mei concerned if he got worse .  
"I just can't stand needles getting on my body ." He said blushing as he admitted being scared of needles .  
"Okay I am ready Menma . Roll your sleeve up so I can inject you . " Said the doctor as Menma started to roll his left sleeve .  
"Menma just think of something else while he injects you ." Said Mei trying to lighten his mood up .  
"Like what ?" He said .  
"What about this ." Said Mei as she lowered herself at him and kissed him on the lips . Menma's eyes opened wide in shock as Mei was just kissing him .He started returning the kiss as he didn't even feel that the doctor had injected him the dose and was done . They continued at it as Hinata and Naruto were watching happy about them . After they noticed everyone was watching they decided to stop .  
"You see that helped like I said ." Said Mei with a smile to him as he got up and unrolled his sleeve to it's normal position .  
"Sure it did ." Said Menma getting up and getting a hold of her hand as they intervined their fingers ."How about movies now since the dinner got destroyed ?"Said Menma .  
"Sure let's go ."Said Hinata as they got out of the hospital thanking the doctor and straight for the city cinema .

They entered the cinema finding that Sceptre starting in five minutes as they got 4 tickets and 2 big cups of popcorn and entered inside finding four chairs free and sitting on them waiting for it to start . The movie started and they stared watching it as they continued to eat popcorn on the way .Hinata would sometimes feed Naruto . On the other side Menma put his arm around Mei's shoulders pulling her closer to himself as they watched the movie . After some time they ran out of popcorn and the movie ended as they got up leaving the place almost sleepy . They decided it was it for tonight since the time was over 9:30 now and Hinata's father would get concerned so they seperated Naruto walking home Hinata as Mei and Menma went to their home .

As Menma and Mei reached home they opened the door and were met by Bonnie as he started jumping around when he saw them .

"Hey boy want to eat ?" Said Menma as he barked and wiggled his tail in happiness . "Okay follow me ." Said Menma as he walked to the kitchen and pulled out dog food pouring it in Bonnie's bowl and in another bowl water as he let him eat happily there and went to Mei who was taking off her jacket .

"Now about you ." Said Menma as he got closer to her as she hung up her jacket on the hanger .  
"What about m..."She was cut short as he kissed her on the lips and putting his hands around her waist pulling her closer . She returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck not letting go of him as they started moving towards the living room not once letting each other go . She pushed him onto the couch as she continued to lock her lips with his until she felt his tongue licking her lower lip asking for permission to enter her mouth . She happily granted it as she to entered his mouth exploring the insides of him . Feeling the need of air they both seperated putting their foreheads together and looking in each others . Mei gave him a last kiss as she got up.

"Good night Menma ."She said winking at him .  
"Good night Mei . Thanks for the confidence boost at hospital ."He said with a green as he too got up and walked to his room to get some sleep .

\- End of Chapter 6 -

After a long time I am uppdating in hope to update more .  
You might wonder what happened with Hinata and Naruto . You have to wait till next chapter to see . Thanks to everyone who supports and constantly reviews , that really helps me writte .  
Those who don't like the way I writte or the stories just don't read them as long as there are hundreds who love it .  
Until next time bye bye .


	7. Lovers!

Ladies and gentlemen I am back with yet another chapter . Am trying my best to write as much as I can to please everyone of you . This chapter will have something special for all of you that have been waiting for . So enjoy .

And I have something to say to all of them who don't like my stories and write shitty reviews that I am a russian or this is russian shit . I am not a russian and if you don't like my stories stop reading them . Simple as that .

With that cleared let's continue .

\- Chapter 7 -

After they seperated from Menma and Mei after their double date they started walking towards Hinata's house together with their hands locked together . They were close to each other as they were walking Hinata put her head on the side of Naruto's shoulder feeling comfortable at him .

"We had some good time today didn't we ?" Asked Naruto as he turned to the side where Hinata was and kissed her on the head .

"We surely did . And my plan for the double date seemed to work perfectly ." Said Hinata moving even closer to Naruto if possible now his arm between her chest .

"Aren't you a little minx planing things like that ?" Said Naruto with a giggle as he joked around with her a little .

"I just wanted to see them together and it worked . I am glad that happened since they both liked each other and just needed a little push on them to get them together .It just happened I was the pusher ." Said Hinata while reaching to Naruto and kissing him on the lips .

"I am glad you were . I want to see my brother happy and that certainly made him happy a lot ." Said Naruto as their walk continued further and further to their destination .

After a couple of minutes of walking Hinata's home came into their view as they aproached the entrance and stopping in front of the door .

"Want to come inside Naruto ?" asked Hinata as she put her arms around his neck .

"What about your father and sister ? " Said Naruto surprised she would ask her inside her house .

"They are not home . They are on a trip to another city for some bussiness and are not expected till wednesday . "Said Hinata as she opened the front door for them to enter . "You comming ?" Said Hinata as Naruto came behind her inside and closed the door behind him .

They walked inside the living room as Naruto sat down on the couches while Hinata went to the kitchen .

"Want something to drink Naruto ?" Asked Hinata as she took two glasses from the cupboard .

"If you have orange juice that would be good ." Answered Naruto as he laid back on the couch until Hinata came back with two orange juice glasses on her hand .

"Here you go . " Said Hinata handing him one of the glasses .

"Thank you very much ." He said as he took a big sip from his juice . "I really needed that . " He said as he put down an almost empty glass on the table .

"So Naruto , What have you been doing lately ?" Asked Hinata .

"Mainly just staying at home , playing games , and sometimes surprisingly studying . " Said Naruto with a smile as he scratched the back of his head like usual . "What about you ? You seem to be alone here for some time . When did you father leave on his trip ?" Said Naruto.

"They have been gone for like a week already . I have just been staying here , watching some tv series . And I am right now talking to the most handsome guy I have ever met ." she said as she leaned next to Naruto on the couch .

"Seems like life has been good with you ." He said as he put his arm around her shoulders .

"Can't complain ." She said and turned around now facing him and started kissing him .

As she continued kissing him Naruto reached to her waist and pulled her on top of him not breaking the kiss even once as he put his hands on her back pushing her even closer to him making their chests make contact . Leaving her lips much to her disappointment Naruto continued kissing her all over her face , in her nose , cheeks , forehead and then back to her lips continuing on her jaw as he kissed every part of it memorizing her perfect features slowly from time to time licking her jaw .

Hinata was liking the attention she was getting as she put her arms around his head pulling him closer to her body . Feeling that she was liking it he moved lower to her neck kissing and sucking on it as Hinata started releasing small moans from her mouth . He continued sucking her neck until he let a small red mark on the side of her neck marking her as his . Needing to taste more of her body he moved to her collarbone and started kissing it and sucking . As he saw where he was reaching to he put his hands on the hem of her sweater and looked at her for permission to do it . Hinata just gave him a nod as she blushed from being exposed to Naruto .

He pulled her sweater higher as he raised her arms high and pulled the sweater off of her as Hinata out of instincs put her arms on top of her chest trying to hid it from Naruto . He put his hands on her arms putting them away as he kissed her .

"There is no need to hide your beauty from me Hinata ." Said Naruto as he released her arms and took a moment to look at the view in front of him . He pale white skin exposed to him as her chest being hold back by her bra was there leaving nothing to imagination . He imagined Hinata being big on that region but this big . Her boobs had to be like DD cup size at least .

"Please don't stare like that Naruto . It's embarassing ." Said Hinata which took Naruto out of his little coma .

"I can't help it Hinata . You are just so beautiful . " said Naruto as he put his hands on her breasts groping them lightly as he gave Hinata another kiss.

Feeling her breast and kneading then was making him wanna eat them at how soft they felt on his palms. Putting his face on top of them he started kissing and licking them while he sent his hands behind her back and reached for the bra clasp and tried to unhook it. After a few tries he managed to unhook them as and pulled the bra off her arms and threw it on the floor. Turning his attention back at her he saw her beautiful pink nipples half erected . He went forward taking one in his hands and spinning and pinching it lightly while he put his mouth on the other one and was licking the nipple and sucking on it and this was causing Hinata to go at a world of pleasure as she couldn't stop her moans anymore and was letting them freely get out of her mouth as she was calling Naruto's name over and over again.

'I didn't think she would be so sensitive on this region ' thought Naruto as he continued playing with her boobs and slowly but lightly bit a little on Hinata's right nipple making her release yet a bigger moan.

"Naruto please, can we move to my room. It's not safe here. "Said Hinata as the thought of somebody catching them was getting her scared.

"As you wish my princess. "Said Naruto as he put his hands at her butt and put her up while he slowly reached for the bra and sweater and took them with himself as he went upstairs with Hinata while making out with her and making pit stops on many walls until they reached Hinata's room and he laid her on the bed softly. As soon as they we're both on the bed Hinata went on and started taking out his shirt as she undid the buttons and pushed it away from his arms now leaving him with his tank top and she immediately started working on taking it off of him. As she did so she started wandering her hands on his hardened chest and abs. Feeling his strong body was turning her on even more as she started kissing his shoulder blade and moving lower and started kissing and licking his nipples making them erect a little as Naruto was now grunting and moaning from what she was doing to him.

Feeling like he had enough of being controlled he turned her around now with her on her back as he gave her a kissing was he put his hands on the button of Hinata's jeans and stopped the kiss to look at her for permission. She just gave him a nod and blushed hard as Naruto undid her button and pulled the zipper down as he moved his hands to the sides and pulled them down as Hinata lifted her feet to let him take them off with ease. As he did so and took them off now in front of him was a almost naked Hinata. He lowered himself to her legs as he massaged her thighs and kissed them opening them little by little as he was now in front of her panties and what was behind them. He put two fingers on each side of her panties pulling them off and throwing them away as he took a moment to enjow what he was seeing. In front of him was Hinata's pink pussy as there was a little purple hair on a triangle shape as he pussy lips we're completly untouched telling that she was a virgin . He slowly opened her lower lips with his fingers as he gave her a small lick on her pussy causing her to squirm under him as he continued doing it. He continued licking her folds and saw a small nub on her pussy as he put his thumb over it and started rubbing it as she was now moaning a lot more as she put her hands on top of Naruto's head and pushed him closer to herself.

Knowing that she was liking it he wanted yo experiment more as he put his mouth on her clit and started sucking at it while he slowly inserted a finger inside of her. Feeling her have a little discomfort as she was having something inside her for the first time he went slowly and heard her moaning and he put inside another finger as he started pumping in and out of here. As Hinata was closing in to her climax she wrapped her thighs around his head squeezing him as she released a large moan and came on Naruto's face and fingers soaking them with her juices.

Coming down from her orgasmic high she breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath as she was all sweaty from that experience. Naruto on the other hand licked his fingers clean and was enjoying her taste. He climbed on top of Hinata and gave her put his tongue on her mouth as they had a tongue battle and he let Hinata taste herself. While kissing he felt a hand go inside his pants and boxers and onto his hard and erected dick . Looking at Hinata she broke the kiss as she went to his pants and undid the belt and the zipper putting them down along with his boxers as his dick stood there unbound and free on her eye level. He was huge at least 9 inches tall and like three fingers wide.

She grabbed his shaft and started moving her hand up and down of it earning grunts from Naruto. Wanting to return the pleasure he had just given her she put her tongue on the top of his dick head and gave it a lick as shivers went along Naruto's spine. Seeing that he liked it she proceeded on licking more of his shaft starting from the bottom and reaching the mushroom like head. Spinning her tongue around his head she got lower and put his head on her mouth and started sucking on it. On the other side Naruto was doing his best not to cum right there as she was sucking on him like a vacoom cleaner. As Hinata was sucking she tried to take more in her mouth as she reached lower and lower and was now on the half of his shaft until his dick hit the back of her throat and she stopped there before choking but she still got up and down on his shaft and span her tongue inside her mouth licking his sides of the dick. Feeling himself close by he reached for Hinata's head and held her still as he released his first load into her mouth. As he released his load Hinata was having trouble keeping up with his flow ad she escaped his grip and allowed his dick to get out and shot a few more cum ropes on her face and chest.

When Naruto stopped cumming he opened his eyes to see Hinata cleaning herself with er fingers and sucking her fingers dry as she then reached for her boobs and licked what was on them clean. This turned Naruto on immediately as he got another massive boner and his dick stood up high again.

Seeing him get hard again Hinata put her head on pillows and positioned herself as she opened her legs inviting him with a finger.

"Come here you big boy. " she said with a wink ad Naruto approached her.

"What about protection. I don't have a condom with me and we can't risk it. "Said Naruto as he didn't want to make a big mistake in his life.

"Don't worry about that. I use anti pregnancy pills usually and it won't be a problem. I took my ration today also. " said Hinata as she griped him and pulled him closer.

"Well that sorts it out. " he said as he started kissing her while with one hand he positioned himself on her entrance and now his dick was pushing his head on her pussy as Hinata was grunting at the new feeling.

Pushing slower inside of her Naruto reached her barrier and looked at her for a last minute insurance and she approved of it and he with a swift move pushed through her Hymen and was now almost completely inside of her as she screamed in intense pain. Knowing that this would happen he started kissing her and paying with her boobs and nipples wanting to give her comfort. After two minutes of kissing and soft words Hinata pushed herself to Naruto telling him that it was okay to move as he pulled himself almost out and pushed back in as she was right now feeling more pleasure and pain was fading away. He started picking up a steady pace and now Hinata had forgotten about the pain and the only thing she was feeling was pleasure and she wanted more of it.

"Please go faster Naruto. Harder. " said Hinata as she felt naruto oblige and started make his move ents faster as he spread her legs more putting them on his arms as he started going deeper inside of her.

Feeling him deeper inside of her was driving Hinata crazy as she felt him hit her special spot over and over again. She knew she wasn't going to go any further if this continued and she turned him around on his back as she was noe on top of him and was riding on his dick as it now went deeper and was completely inside of her. Bouncing on top of Naruto she was feeling pleasure tenfold as his dick was hitting her womb and this sent her over the edge while Naruto played with her boobs while sucking on her nipples. This caused her to hit her climax as she came all over his dick and was squeezing him inside her not giving him much choose but to cum along with her as he unloaded his sperm inside of her . Loosing all the power to stand still she collapsed on him as he draped his arms around her and pulled himself out of her while a wave of cum came dripping out of her pussy. He reached for the covers and put them over themselves as Hinata came back to her senses after her biggest climax on her life.

"Are you sure about all of this what happened Hinata?" Said Naruto worried.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to be my first Naruto. I love you and only you. " she said as she kissed him on the lips then put her head on his chest.

"And I love you too Hinata. With all my heart." Said Naruto as he gave her a kiss on the head and fell to sleep along with Hinata.

-END OF CHAPTER 7-

That was it ladies and gentlemen. I know you had been waiting for this on this story so I gave it to you. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. See you guys all later on the next chapters of my story. Peace out.


	8. Christmas Tiem

What's up everyone I am back with a new part of the story for you all. I wanted to write this part because the Christmas time is coming for all and I would want to wish everyone an early Christmas. I hope you enjoyed the last part. I am trying to get better and better on this and to please you all.

Now let's continue with the story .

-chapter 8 -

It was morning and sunlight was getting through the windows of the Hyuga house and into a certain bedroom. The sunlight was piercing through the curtains and landed on the eyes of a blonde knucklehead waking him up. As he woke up blinking a few times to get used to the light, he noticed this wasn't his room or any room in his house and there was a girl on his side. Taking a better look at the girl he noticed that it was his Hinata and that she was bare naked pressing her cleavage on his chest and sleeping peacefully on top of him. Then he remembered, the events of last night came to him like a tsunami as he remembered what had happened.

Taking that beautiful sight in front of him he moved his hand to her face brushing away some bangs of her hair and showing her face. She seemed happy and that brought joy to his heart. While he was watching her sleep she drifted in her sleep now with her back facing him. Feeling her soft ass near his crotch and her neck near his head while he sniffed her aroma as she smeeled of lavender, he moved closer to her neck and started giving her small kisses while his hand was on her waist moving up and down reliving the perfect curves of her body. Feeling her start to squrim a little under him he continued his ministrations and started nibbling her ear as his hand mover higher and lightly cupped her left boob and massaged it. After getting all of this Hinata finally woke up.

"Morning, handsome. " Said Hinata as she turned around to face him.

"Morning, my beautiful hime." Said Naruto as he gave her a kiss at which she responded immediately returning it with passion and love.

"That's a nice way of waking somebody up you know . " said Hinata as she broke up the kiss looking at his ocean blue eyes.

"Well that can continue even when you are up. " he said returning to her neck and kissing and sucking to the hickey he had left there last night.

"And I would appreciate it but we need a shower and we need to get to school because it's Monday. " said Hinata as she gave him a kiss and got up stretching her muscles a little giving Naruto a show of her body. "Wanna join me? " she said as she turned around moving to the dresser and lowering herself to pick her undergraments for today giving Naruti a good look at her ass and pussy before moving again and going to the bathroom.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. " said Naruto as he got up and started walking towards the bathroom.

As he got in he saw that she had set the water on and it was pouring out of the shower and she was washing herself. To say that it was turning him on was an understatement as he moved under the shower himself and let the water wash away his sweat but getting so close to her was making his dick wake up from his sleep and rather forcefully. Not being able to take it anymore he pinned Hinata to the wall as he started French kissing her while one hand cupped her boob and the other one went to her lower region rubbing her clit with her the while he inserted his middle finger inside of her pumping lightly.

Hinata was now on a wave of pleasure as she moved her left leg around him locking it behind his waist and pinning him closer to her and on the was opening his way for him to enter her. Waiting no more he grabbed his shaft and slowly inserted it into her as she started moaning as he went deeper inside her until he was completely inside. Picking her up with his arms he lifted her up on the wall as her chest was on his face and he was holding her up by her ass and starting to move inside of her making Hinata moan louder as she wrapped her legs around his waist now both of them and pushing his face on her chest. Responding to this Narito took one of her nipples in his mouth sucking and pinching it slowly while thrusting harder and faster inside of her. Hinata still a little new to this sensation and under what Naruto was doing to her was feeling herself closing by as her inner walls clamped around Naruto's dick as she came moaning hard. Naruto wasn't having it easy on the other side either as he felt his balls tighten up but before he could cum inside of her Hinata moved swiftly off of him and onto her knees as she grabbed his dick and started sucking on it while massaging his balls as Naruto couldn't take anymore and unloaded himself inside her mouth. Hinata was sucking everything off as he finished every drop and felt his knees weaken as he held to the wall for support. Swallowing what she had on her mouth Hinata got up and turned the shower off as she grabbed two towels and threw one to Naruto to dry himself. They dried themselves off and got dressed for today as Naruto messaged Menma to get his school bag and his uniform to him.

After that they left the house together and started to walk to the school. After a few minutes of walking they met up with Menma and Mei who were walking hand to hand.

"Where were you all the night? You didn't come home at all." As asked Menma as he passed him the school bag.

"I just spent the night at Hinata. It was late to come home. "Said Naruto trying not to give to much information away.

"You slept at Hinata or with Hinata?" Said Mei jokingly and started laughing when both of them blushed the darkest shade of red.

"Are we being interroigated here or what. Let's just go to school." Said Naruto as he grabbed Hinata's hand and started walking towards the school.

"Don't worry. We won't tell anybody. It's a secret between us that you slept together. " said Mei as she started walking with Menma by her side .

"Just don't tell Ino. " said Hinata to Mei closing the conversation.

After some time they reached the school where Naruto changed in his uniform and continued with the day. It went good expect the teasing from Mei and Menma who wanted to know what happened and how was it. They continued the school day and the week went on normally.

\- 24 December -

The city was full of Christmas spirit as the snow had covered the place in white, decorations we're everywhere and everybody was with their loved ones having a great time.

Naruto had just woken up as he looked out of the window to see the backyard full of snow. Taking a shower and putting on clothes he went downstairs to see that Mei and Menma had already woken up and we're eating breakfast as he joined them. As he was enjoying his breakfast his phone vibrated signaling a message. Opening it he noticed it was from Hinata.

" morning , babe. Got Something to tell you and you might just not like it. "Was the message.

"Tell me what it is. It can't be that bad" he replied confused of what could it be.

"Dad wants to meet you... Tonight. "

Looking at this message Naruto nearly got a heart attack as he sipped his juice to the end.

"Whattt. How did he find out about us"

"Don't know. He wants you to come and that's all he said. Be sure to come at dinner time. "

"OK. I will come unless I get a heart stop before I arrive there."

"Luv you see you tonight. "

"Love you too." Said naruto hanging out the phone.

"What happened? You look like you saw a ghost. " said Menma as his brother was changing shades to paler and paler.

"Hinata's dad wants to meet me tonight. " said Naruto as he was shaking at the thought.

"Holly shit. God help you. "Said Menma as he got up to put his dishes into the sink.

"Thanks for the confidence boost bro. Needed it." Said Naruto sarcastly .

"Don't worry. He maybe isn't bad and likes you. " said Mei as she too got up leaving him in thoughts.

"I really hope so. " said Naruto as he continued to stay on his train of thoughts.

Hours passed and it was getting time for Naruto to get to his destination as he was changing on his room trying to look as good as he could for her father. He put on a white shirt and black pants. He tried to comb his hair too but to no avail as they continued to stay spiked up. He left it like that as he put his coat on with his red scarf as he started walking towards her house.

After a few minutes he was there as he rang the bell once waiting for response. Seconds later the door opened showing Hinata who was wearing a purple knee high dress as she kissed him and welcomed him inside. Walking towards the living room he saw her father sitting on the couch and his knees started to weaken. Next to her father was a smaller version of Hinata but with brown hair. As he approached the inside of the living room, Hiashi got up to greet his guest.

"Welcome, I am Hiashi. Hinata's father. "Said Hiashi extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir. My name is Naruto Uzumaki . As you already know I am Hinata's boyfriend." Said Naruto shaking his hand.

"Hi there, I am Hanabi. Hinata's sister. " said Hanabi as she shook his hand too.

"Nice to meet you Hanabi." Said Naruto.

"Please sit down. " offered Hiashi as Naruto and Hinata sat on the same couch which was to the side of the one Hiashi and Hanabi were on.

"So tell me about your life Naruto. Got parents, family, background? " said Hiashi starting the interrogation.

"I am 17 years old. I have a twin brother as a family because my parents died in an accident when we were babies. I got raised on a orphanage most of my life. This year I got reunited with my brother and now we live together. That's my life in a few words." Said Naruto looking down .

"I am sorry for your parents . I would like to meet them. Now tell my, do you really love my daughter and why if you do? " said Hiashi looking more serious right now.

"Hinata was there always for me every time I needed comfort or help. she was one of my true friends and even though I didnt admit it to anyone i started growing feelings towards her. When we joined the same high school, she gladly accepted to be my tutor and help me. After that one thing led to another and we ended up together. I Hope that suffices for my love to her. She is the most precious person in my life. " said Naruto as he grasped Hinata's hand intervening their fingers together. Hiashi could tell that everything he said was true and a smile came to his face.

"Ever since the school started my daughter has been happier than ever. Now I got to know why. Just keep making her happy and I will allow this relationship. But if you hurt her, I will make sure you are hurt tenfold more. Are we clear? " said Hiashi as he awaited for an answer.

"Crystal clear sir. "Said Naruto as from happiness grabbed Hinata kissing her but cutting it short when they noticed the position they were in.

"Come on now, let's get some dinner together. " said Hiashi as he walked to the dinning room to be followed by the other three.

They sat together eating dinner and Naruto couldn't be any happier.

\- Naruto's House -

Menma was watching Tv and was not noticing another presence in the room until a pair of arms came over his shoulders and started rubbing his chest as a pair of lips worked on his neck nibbling it lightly. As he turned around he noticed it was Mei . She was wearing a Santa hat but that didn't matter as he got to look lower and noticed what she was wearing.

She had nothing on but a pair of lacy red lingerie that left little to imagination as her chest stood up high. Making a spin around showing of she gave him a good view of her ass with her thong on as she winked at him.

"You like it?" She said.

"You even have to ask. " he said getting up from the couch and grabbing her from the waist closer to himself. "I love it. But why? " he said pushing himself even closer to her.

"This is your Christmas gift for being the best. Besides this is the first time we have time alone at evenings. " she said as she closed the gap kissing him slowly in a romantic kiss.

Breaking it up Menma said, "Well let's not waste our time then. " he said as he grabbed her up by her ass and moving towards his room.

Reaching the room he dropped her on his bed as he pulled of his T-shirt he was wearing throwing it to the side leaving him bare chest. Jumping on the bed with her he was welcomed with a kiss as he started grinding himself to her feeling her soft flesh on his, turning him on even more. Wanting to put his hands in function he moved them on her flat stomach feeling her skin and making circles around it as he them moved his hands to her sides moving them up and down. Moving them upside he reached her bra restrained boobs as he groped then lightly on top of the bra making Mei moan lightly. Groping and kneading them lightly he reached behind her unclasping the hook and releasing her bra and pulling then off from her arms throwing then at a forgotten part of the room. Moving Closer he started licking and kissing her breasts and moving down to her nipples licking around them with his tongue then putting one of them in his mouth and sucking on it while lightly pinching and playing with the other one as he changed places from time to time giving the same treatment to both of them. Seeing Mei loving it as she couldn't stop her moans he left her boobs and started moving downwards as he reached her panties and put his fingers on her waist band to pull them off but was stopped from Mei.

"It's only fair that we are equally undressed ." She said pointing at his still on pants .

"Fair enough said Menma as he got up and unbotoned his pants letting them fall to the floor as he stood on his boxers showing his erection. He then jumped back on the bed. "Now where were we?" He said as he went on to where he left kissing her waist while putting his fingers on her thing waistband and pulling then down. Once he pulled them off to her ankles and pushed them off, a freshly clad shaved pussy appeared in front of him .

Rubbing his fingertips along her outer lips he saw her whimper and continued his work as he then opened her lips with his thumbs and lowering his head at her entrance. Giving her a single lick he heard her moan as he continued to do it again and again until he put on a pace of it going faster. Finding her clit, he put his thumb over it rubbifng it lightly while eating out her pussy appeared to make Mei go crazy as after a few seconds she screamed her climax washing his face over with her juices .

Going up to meet her eyes once again he started kissing her allowing her to taste herself on him. While kissing he managed to take off his boxers as he prepared himself at her entrance ready to enter . Stopping the kiss he looked at her for permission as she granted it with a nod and he positioned himself at her lubing his dick with her juices to make the penertration easier as Me I put her arms around him and over his shoulders .

Putting his head first inside he saw a cringe of pain on her face as he slowly started pushing inside of her while breaking her barrier as from the pain she started running her nails down his spine leaving marks as if a tiger had fought with him. Knowing that she was feeling much more pain he didn't complain but started to comfort her as he started playing with her boobs and nipples while sucking and nibbling at her neck making sure to leave a mark there. After some time Mei pushed her hips towards him telling him it was okay as he pulled half way out then pushed back inside now earning ppure pleasure moans from Mei as he started to pick up a rythum moving his hips back and forward. "Please more, fuck me faster. "Said Mei as Menma complied and started moving faster on her reaching deeper inside making her eyes roll at the back of her head as her climax approached . "I'm about to... cummmm. " barely said Mei as a wave of pleasure washed over her releasing her juices all over his shaft and clamping her walls around him making it hard for him as he came along with her too emptying his load inside of her.

Finishing cumming he fell on top of her as they breathed heavily trying to catch their breath. Finally filling their lungs with air Menma looked at her eyes seeing only happiness. Giving her one last kiss he pulled out of her moving to other side of the bed next to her.

"This is easily the best Christmas ever. "Said Mei moving on his side and putting her head on his chest listening to his heart rythum.

"How could it not be. I got the most beautiful girl on my side and I love her so much. "Said Menma as he started playing with her hair.

"If you say things like that we might have to go another round. "Said Mei making spiral moves with her fingers on his chest.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." He said reaching for her ass and groping it slightly.

"I would love too go again, but I am still little sore right now. "She said kissing him then wrapping her arms around him hugging him close to her.

As they were standing there peacefully they didn't hear Naruro enter the house as he without knocking opened wide open the door to Menma's room saying.

"Hey bro, you won't believe... wha-at happen..."his words stoped midway as he looked inside seeing the state his brother was in with Mei and closed the door immediately breathing heavily while blushing. On the other side of the door Mei had pulled the covers over herself embarrassed that Naruto had seen her naked while Menma got up putting his clothes in and ready to teach his brother a lesson about knocking before entering.

Opening the door he found Naruto tomato red in the hallway as he was getting ready to hit him. As he was about to punch him he stopped when he heard Mei's notice behind him as she had wrapped the covers around her body to be able to move at least a little more covered.

"Don't do it Menma , it wasn't his fault. "She said stopping her boyfriend before doing something he might regret." It was more our fault for not locking the door. " she said blushing as she saw Menma lower his fist and calm down.

"What were you going to tell me that you needed to enter like that ?" Asked Menma still a little anger in his voice .

"I Was gonna tell you that everything went okay and he let me continue my relationship with Hinata . And I am sorry for entering without knocking. "He said rubbi mg the back of his head .

"Well I am happy about you. Congratulations. " said Mei hugging him without thinking of her clothes state but stopping when she remembered she was just on a cover around her body .

"Thanks. "Was all Naruto said as he blushed being hugged by a nearly naked girl who was his brother's girlfriend.

"Okay then see you tomorrow. "Said Naruto as he got into his room.

After that Me I and Menma got into Menma's room laying on his bed as he pulled the covers on top of then and falling asleep.

Tomorrow morning they woke up as they got to their Christmas tree opening their gifts and thanking each other for them as Hinata joined them later giving Naruto his gift she bought and eating Christmas breakfast together.

It really was a productive Christmas this year for the four of them.

— end of chapter 8 —

Well that was it. I am glad I finished this chapter just before Christmas so I could post it. I wish everybody a merry Christmas and a happy new year. For any suggestion for the story you know what to do. Favorite and follow the story and review for more and I will se you guys on the next chapter ofnany of my story.

Hohoho

With love HikenNoFitim.


End file.
